Alluring Secret
by Kyuun
Summary: An angel has come to earth, to watch the humans, a forbidden fruit that begun to grow and rot as it turns into sin, creates this story. Hundreds of years later bound to the earth they meet again, will love win or will the black vow end them both?
1. Chapter 1

_**Alluring Secret**_

**#1- Prelude**

_An angel in complete white sat on a wall with a dull emotionless look in their eyes. It was a beautiful male angel, with long silver-glimmering blonde hair and stone blue eyes. He looked upon the Sanctuary where many children played. He, but a child himself, did not move from his spot knowing that he was not seen by the other children. None of them ever saw him… None ever noticed him, watching them dance or play, he was alone…He had been alone since he had been sent to watch over this sanctuary of sin. _

_And that was exactly what this place was…A place where corrupt angels and demons created hybrid children of human, demon, or angel mix, a place of sin and suffering. It disgusted him to no end but his master and Lord had asked him personally to watch over the poor children of this sinful place, whether they were human, angel, or demon. And so, he was there, all alone watching as the children played, suffered, and ultimately died. None of it affected him but recently he wondered if that was not how it was supposed to be…after all, weren't angels supposed to love everyone?_

_His long blonde hair limply hung in his face as he pulled his knees up to his silk robe covered body and closed his eyes, praying for someone to either notice him or for his master to call him back home; where he could be with his family again. He had been watching over this place for a Century. He had no contact with any of the humans and very few other angels ever came to this place, most of them became trapped in this sinful place. He was also alone for so long before he came to this place, being the only winged angel in his family, caused him to be separated from them. His master had said he would be able to be with his family if he completed his mission here, even if the angel did not completely understand what that was exactly._

_"You're not of this sanctuary are you?" A voice calls up to him causing the boy's eyes to snap open. He then looked down and there he saw a small black haired boy with golden eyes with a warm smile on his face that seemed to radiate an angel's aura in of its self. The angel instantly knew what this person was and was filled with happiness that someone saw him and was willing to converse with him._

_'Another winged angel… but why is he here, in such a form? That doesn't matter!' The boy thought as he jumped down to the boy's level. The boy looked about ten years old and wore a white shirt with matching shorts underneath._

_"Are you here to watch over these children, Little Brother?" He says kindly smiling with such a loving aura but the angel could only nod, not sure why he was being called little brother. "That's good. It's good to hear God has not forsaken them. I am Gilbert…A Guardian angel to a boy that lives here." The black haired boy says and the blonde nodded again._

_"Elliot…That is the name the Lord has given me." The blonde angel says softly as he sensed someone approach them._

_"Gil…What are you doing?" A boy's voice calls before another blonde haired boy appeared in front of him._

_"I'm talking to an angel, Oz." Gilbert says calmly causing the blonde boy to scowl in annoyance._

_"There's no such thing in this place…Gil, haven't you realized that God cannot hear our prayers here?" He states with a bitter sadness._

_"That's not true…" The angel says softly but it went unheard by the teen._

_"Oz, you need to learn to believe in what you cannot see. Just because you don't see it doesn't mean they are not here." Gilbert says softly as he took the boy's hand. "We are always being watched." He says softly and the angel frowned slightly realizing what had happened._

_"Whatever, Gil… Come on let's go before we get in trouble." The blonde says as Gilbert looked at where the angel was but he was no longer there. "Come on, Gil." The boy repeats pulling Gilbert away and once again the angel was alone up on his wall watching the two run off into the chapel, one that the angel would never dream of entering for fear of never being able to leave like all the other angels and demons trapped there against their will._

_'It's a sad to see a brother fall...' The angel thought softly as he felt a bird land beside him. "You've come to watch them as well?" The angel whispers to the bird that simply hopped closer to him before flying away. "Thought so… It's lonely just to watch." He says sighing as he watched the children continue to play._

_"Then why not join them?" A man's voice says startling the angel before he looked up and saw a blonde angel with red and yellow eyes._

_"Oh…another brother." The angel says with a startled look before he relaxed and stared out at the garden again. "Joining them would be disobeying orders…My orders are to observe them and not interfere with their lives, even if they are to die. We are to watch them and not show ourselves to them. If we do then we will immediately be cast out from the heavens." The angel says sensing the man flinch and the angel shifted slightly._

_"I-I see… I suppose for an angel of the hunting division that is not something understood." He says softly before he sat beside the angel._

_"Are you on a mission to hunt one of the demons here? Or maybe one of the Shinigami holding everyone hostage." The angel says with an emotionless look._

_"Three children actually…You're here probably to witness it." The mysterious angel says smiling slightly causing the angel to look at him with slight shock._

_"Why would you be sent to do such a thing…These children have done nothing wrong." He says with slight sadness._

_"The children, my team is after, are the spawn of angels and demons…Three of the most sinful creations these Shinigami have ever made. In order to keep the balance of the world they must be ended." he replies with a slight sigh. "But these children have no distinction from the others… Until our man on the inside gives us who is who then I'm afraid our mission is at a standstill." He says as the angel stood. "What's the matter?" He asks sweetly and the angel scrunched his nose up._

_"I don't like you…" The angel states before jumping off of the wall before he flew away from Vincent and toward the fountain in the center of the garden, where there were few of the children resting. 'To think, that the children are more powerful just because they have demon and angel blood in them, is foolish… They are no different than us.' The angel thought sitting on the statue watching the children drink from the fountain. One of the children seemed to catch his interest; they were resting against the base of the fountain staring up at the sky with an emotionless look in his eyes. He couldn't have been even six years old but his eyes were that of a knowledgeable person. His first thoughts were about the child's beautiful eye color and then it shifted to what would make such a child look that way. He silently jumped down and sat on the ledge beside the boy, who sat on the ground staring at the sky. The angel wondered how such a child could have such an unnatural eye color but they entranced the lonely angel just by looking in his direction._

_"Hey…Hurry up and drink some before we get yelled at for being over here." A girl with long blonde hair says holding her hands, filled with water out to the boy but he shook his head._

_"Ada… Let him be, he won't drink or eat anything, he hasn't since his father betrayed him by killing his mother." A boy states pulling the girl away from him and the angel frowned as he watched the boy's eye begin to water._

_"I see…You're also alone then." The angel whispers softly placing his hand on the boy's forehead. The boy didn't flinch nor did he acknowledge the angel's presence or touch, he just continued to stare at the sky. The angel closed his eyes and kept his hand there on the boy's forehead in not sure what else to do. When he felt that the boy had calmed down and his eyes were no longer wet with unshed tears the angel pulled his hand away from the boy, intending to go back to his perch on top of the statue. But to his surprise the boy's hand shot up, going right through his as the boy tilted his head in confusion._

_"Please don't go…" He whispered softly staring in the angel's direction but the angel knew the boy did not see him for the boy began to cry, tears running down his cheek. "Whoever you are…Please, don't go. Don't leave me alone…" He whispers curling up into a ball. The angel's heart twisted slightly before he slid closer to the boy placing his hand onto the child's head._

_"I won't…I'm here to watch you and the others. I will always be here…" He whispered softly with a slight sad look. 'Always here…Always watching…always alone.' He thought with a bit of bittersweet emotions forming in his heart._

**_0o0o0o0o0o _**_several decades later **o0o0o0o0o0**_

_'Ah…he's here.' The angel thought with a bit of cheerfulness in his mind as he perched atop the statue of the fountain. He noticed the boy stumbling toward the fountain, only to notice there were bandages all over the child's body. "What the…" He whispered watching the boy curl up against the fountain. He quickly jumped down and landed by the boy. "What happened to you, little one?" He whispered softly placing his hand on to the boy's head only for the child to jerk away and look around with panicked eyes. When he saw no one was there he curled back up and placed his bandaged arms onto his head as if to keep the angel from touching him. _

_It hurt to see him like that, the angel wanted to know what happened; he felt anger in his chest at the thought that some sinner would hurt this child. He didn't understand why he was angry; he never felt that emotion before in his life. But that was not what was bothering him, it was the fact that this injured child made him feel that way. He knew he couldn't say anything because the child would not hear him and he could not touch the boy this time because of how skittish he was being at the moment. _

_Over the years, the angel knew he had grown fond of the little boy that could sense his presence. He loved how the boy would try to hold conversations with him, even though he could not hear the angel's answers, his goofy responses to his own questions as if he knew the angel's answers. The angel didn't realize how much he had enjoyed that child's smile, above all the other children's and he realized that he was thinking less and less like an angel, the more he watched over these children, and more like something he wasn't sure of. Anger; jealousy; sadness; happiness; and most definably desire were becoming more and more powerful in his angelic heart. It terrified him slightly but he wanted to be close to the boy who now looked like his was ten years of age._

_"There's got to be something I can do." He muttered sitting down on the ground beside the child staring at the wounds. 'Could I possibly heal him…How could I do that just to him and not to the others? I should go and request a replacement for my position. I'll lose my status as an angel if I interfere…but-' He thought watching the child lift his head up and look in the angel's direction. The angel smiled gently wanting to embrace the boy, whose eyes shimmered with pain, but knowing that he could do nothing but sit there. 'I cannot leave him alone.'_

_"Hey…Why are you always here, weirdo? You always just sit here!" An older boy with dark hair says in annoyance as the other boy looked at him with emotionless eyes._

_"This is where my friend always sits…I come here to see them." The boy says without emotion in his voice._

_"Friend? Who'd want to be friends with a freak like you?" The older boy says with a slight sneer on his lips._

_"I don't know who she is…I cannot hear her voice but she is here. She's always sitting here…she here right now." The boy says lifting his hand up to the spot the angel was sitting and he took the boys hand tightly or it would be if he didn't faze through. "I like spending play time with her." He says softly and the boy scoffed._

_"You're a freak… that's soft in the head." The older one states in annoyance as the boy stood with a scowl on his lips._

_"If you don't believe me then leave me alone…" The boy states only to be slapped in the face causing him to collapse to his knees._

_"Shut-up, freak! You're a lower level then the rest of us! You should show us some respect!" The older boy shouts and the angel scowled as rage filled his mind. "Maybe your father should have killed you too!" The boy states pushing the small boy back causing him to crack his head onto the base of the fountain. The cries of pain that filled the air sent The angel's mind in to the red zone and, before he could compose himself, his celestial powers grabbed the boy and threw him into the fountain and his body pounced on him, holding the boy's head underwater._

_"Stop it, Elliot!" A boy's voice shout and the angel recognized it to be Gilbert's voice and he realized what he was doing. He jumped back, terrified at what he had done, watching the child cough and choke as he climbed out of the fountain._

_"W-What did I just-" The angel says in fear, terrified at how he had reacted, before he felt young Gilbert's hand on his arm._

_"It's alright, Elliot, this place does that to everyone. It's alright, please stay calm." Gilbert says softly as the angel moved over to the little boy that was curled up under the fountain. Gilbert followed him, ignoring the other child that ran off with terrified eyes._

_"H-Hey…" The angel whispers gently touching the boy's hand, that twitched at the touch before the boy looked up in the angel's direction weakly._

_"Is he gone…?" He whispered letting his head lie against the ground._

_"He gone and he won't come back to hurt you!" The angel states as the little boy sat up and looked at Gilbert._

_"You have a very noble friend…" Gilbert says smiling slightly. "He risked his pure-heart in order to protect you." He says kindly and the boy frowned._

_"What do you mean?" The boy says in a slight scared way._

_"Can you not see him? He's an archangel sent here to watch over us… He saw that the boy had hurt you and almost committed a sin in order to protect you." Gilbert says sweetly and the angel flinched at the word 'sin' as he put his hands on the boy's shoulders and the child looked up in his direction._

_"I don't believe it…" The child says with sad eyes. "To think an angel saved something like me…I don't understand." He says narrowing his eyes as if to try and see the angel sitting there._

_"It's alright…You will one day." Gilbert says before they heard a boy calling for the black haired angel. "My Oz is calling for me…I shall see you later then?" He says looking up at the angel, who simply nodded. "I'm glad you're okay… Please, do take good care of your little angel friend." Gilbert says to the little boy before leaving, while calling for the boy named Oz._

_"Are you really an angel?" The child asks as he put his hand on his head where he hit it. 'It hurts...' He thought sitting down at the edge, not expecting any response since he never got one before. "Thank you, by the way…" He whispers smiling warmly and the angel felt his cheek begin to burn._

_"I am…And I don't need to be thanked." The angel whispered knowing the boy would not hear him. He then sat beside the boy and wrapped his arms around him in an embrace. 'It's been over a century since I got to hug someone.' He thought closing his eyes and pressing his lips against the boy's head, where he had hit it. 'Even longer since I used my powers… My Lord, please forgive me.' He thought laying his head against the boy's head._

**_0o0o0o0o0o _**_a couple years later **o0o0o0o0o0**_

_The angel sat on the statue of the fountain; the boy had gone off with a blonde girl that he usually wandered off with. The angel was always envious of her and how she could touch him and speak to him. He didn't understand why he felt such things, when he was supposed to be an angel. He decided that it wasn't important and jumped off the statue to go back to his post on the wall of the sanctuary. When he arrived there he saw that the blonde haired angel was sitting there waiting for him._

_"Well, Hello there…Having fun?" He says with a bright grin on his face as the angel scowled and sat on the wall intending to ignore the man. "I came here to inform you of something that might be of interest to you." He says with a knowing smile on his lips. "That boy, you care about so much, is going to die in about two weeks in a situation called _the great tragedy_. The Shinigami are going to slaughter all of their creations because they found out about my teams mission. He is destined to die, unless someone of higher power intervenes." The man says causing the angel to stare at him with shocked and terrified eyes. The thought of losing that boy scared him and the desire to protect the boy burned in his body as he reached up to his chest and grabbed the silver cross that hung from a golden chain. "Do you have the power to, I wonder?" He says with a slight chuckle._

_"How do I save him, when he cannot see me?" The angel whispers with a terrified look and the blonde angel smiled wickedly._

_"Do as Brother Gilbert has done…" The blonde says as the angel looks at him with torn eyes._

_"You're a snake." The angel states harshly, jumping down from his post, knowing it was foolish to even listen to the man but the fact that he said the boy, he cared for so much, would die put fear in his heart. 'He would go to heaven…I know he would go to heaven. He's a good child…But…Why do I feel that's a lie.' The angel thought gripping his cross tightly as he quickened his pace, his eyes searching the area for one person. When he found the person he was sitting in the grass with the blonde boy sound asleep on his lap. He looked up at the angel with a curious look before the angel knelt down in front of him and bowed his head. "Please tell me what you know about the great tragedy that will occur in two weeks." He says sensing the angel's confusion._

_"How do you know of such a thing? Only specific people were given that information." Gilbert says with a bit of sadness in his voice._

_"That human boy is going to die, Brother, please. I have to know…I don't want to listen to that snake and betray my orders but I will, if I must." He says feeling the fear of losing that child grow larger._

_"You really care about that child?" Gilbert says softly as he watched the angel lift his head up looking at Gilbert in the eyes. "You have not even spoken to that boy face to face because he cannot see you. Do you truly think he'd trust you?" He asks watching the angel lower his head._

_"I do care about him…I can make him trust me, I won't do him wrong. Since I've met that child, I've felt more alive…emotions, I've never felt before, have awoken, and even though he could not hear me, just being by his side made me the happiest I've ever felt since I left my parents side. I want to keep him at my side…I want to stay at his side. I want to be with this person for the rest of his life…" He says staring at the ground realizing how sinful he must sound to the guardian angel in front of him._

_"But you could lose yourself in the temptation of sin, isn't that what you're afraid of, Little Brother?" Gilbert says placing his hand onto the blonde's head that lie in his lap._

_"I admit it felt wonderful to be able to protect him. I want to be able to protect him but I swear I will only protect him with an angel's love and nothing more! Brother, please, if you know of another way tell me." The angel states with pleading eyes as Gilbert smiled slightly._

_"It seems to me you already feel more than just an angel's love for this child." Gilbert says causing the angel to tense and look at him with confused eyes. "You have yet to realize it, but unlike me, you have a shorter amount of time. Think through it wisely because there is no way to save that child and retain your status." He says in a cool voice startling the angel slightly as he saw the silhouette of black wings._

_"B-Brother…When-" The angel says unable to finish as he eyes filled with pain._

_"If you enter, you won't escape with your purity." He whispers looking away from the angel with ashamed eyes. "Believe me." He says but his voice sounded older. _

_"You won't escape…" A voice echoes in the angel head but he looked up at the sky already deciding what he would do._

**_0o0o0o0o0o _**_the next day** o0o0o0o0o0**_

_The boy sat at the fountain waiting for his friend to appear but he has already sat there for an hour and did not sense their presence. He was worried that he had been left alone and tears unknowingly formed in the child's eyes._

_"Can I join you?" A soft voice says to the child, startling him as he looked up to the statue to see a child with long wavy strands of silver for hair. Their eyes were stone blue and filled with happiness but a bit of regret for an unknown reason to the child. They were perched on top of the statue, their white wings widely stretched out to the sky. The boy gasped slightly before he nodded, watching them jump down and land on the base of the fountain before the wings disappeared. "Thank you, little one." The angel says smiling kindly their body no bigger than an eight year old girl's body._

_"You're an angel…"The child says with a look of awe in his eye before he smiled. "Could you be the angel that is always sitting on the fountain?" He asks watching the angel's smile widen._

_"Yes, the name my Lord gave me is Elliot." The angel says softly holding out their hand and the child smiled warmly._

_"The others call me number #679… but my mother called me Leo." He says taking the angel's hand and felt warmer than he had ever felt in his life._

_"Little Leo… Hello."_

**_The day I met him was the day it began to grow… Unknowingly to me that child became something I desired to be equals with. When I took that step…Everything turned black. _**

**_That day I would remember for the rest of my eternity. That was the day I was set free from my duties and forever chained to a red fruit that may never be fulfilled._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alluring Secret**_

**#2 **

_'It's been more than two weeks and nothing has happened…It seems I was tricked by the two but that's fine.' The angel, Elliot thought as he sat on the grass watching his friend Leo and a girl, who introduced herself as Ada; play in the flowers, which filled the sanctuary's gardens. _

_He found out both of the children lived in the same room and spent most of their time together. He felt a bit foolish for being envious of the girl, who was simply the boy's only companion, but as he spoke with the two he couldn't help but feel the emotion still. He would play with the two but he wanted to be able to watch them and all the other children so he sat and watched them all play._

_"Do you think you were deceived, little brother?" Gilbert's voice says calmly causing Elliot to flinch. "Or should I call you little sister now?" He says with a slight smile and Elliot scoffed at him._

_"Whatever you wish… I do feel so but I do not regret this." He replies as he watched Gilbert sit down. "Where is your child?" He asks glancing around the area spotting the blonde playing with a group of children in the fountain. "I have never seen someone so energetic…" He says with a slight curious look on his face as he felt eyes of him. He then turned and saw Leo staring at him with curious eyes._

_"Seems he noticed you were not alone…" Gilbert says smiling slightly watching the black haired Leo walk over to them._

_"Hello, little Leo." He says smiling slightly watching the boy glance at Gilbert._

_"Hello…" He replies softly letting a slight blush form on his cheeks._

_"Is there something wrong?" Elliot asks as he stood up looking at the boy with a curious look as Leo grabbed his hand gently._

_"I'm cold…" _

'I'm cold, too…' Elliot thought sitting in his family's home.

It had been many decades since he had been in the Sanctuary…Many more decades since he had seen the young child known to him as Leo. He now looked about the age of fifteen years, about five-six in height, and he currently wore a pair of black jeans with a blue shirt that had white cross-like stripes across the chest. His name was still Elliot but he took his family's surname Nightray, becoming the youngest son of the Nightray family.

The Nightray family is one of four families that lead the organization called _Pandora_. Pandora was created in order to keep the balance in the world of the living. The other families were the Vessalius family, the Rainsworth family, and the Baruma family; Vessalius family being a family of demons, the Rainsworth family a family of angels, and the Baruma family a group of immortal humans, while the Nightray family is a family of bounded or fallen angels. After Elliot was finished at the Sanctuary he was blessed with the permission to join his family on earth but with consequences _that are not important right now_.

"Elliot…" A female voice calls trying to awake him from a non-existent slumber as he was shaken gently. "You're going to catch a cold if you sleep there…Earth's conditions are unforgiving even to us angels." The female voice says as Elliot cracked his eye open to see a black haired woman with deep brown eyes that had a hint of red in them. "There, Good afternoon, sleepyhead. You sleep way too much, Little Elliot." She says smiling playfully and Elliot pulled away from the window.

"Sorry… but I haven't been sleeping very well at night." Elliot says letting his legs fall off of the window seat.

"I see…" The woman says with a slight frown on her lips before she smiled slightly. "Anyway, did you hear about father's plans?" A woman's voice asks softly as Elliot stretched slightly.

"Yes, he intends to bring a demon into our family's domain, specifically the domain that I live in, correct Vanessa?" Elliot states with no emotion in his voice as he turned to the woman that was his sister, Vanessa Nightray.

"Correct. The child's name is Leo and he will be arriving shortly with mother and father, who went to pick him up. They told me to inform you that he'd be arriving soon, since he looks about your age, they wish for you to make nice with him. I know that it'll be a hassle but please bear with it for a little while." She says with a serious look and Elliot knew she didn't like the idea of a demon getting close to her little brother.

"He won't be a hassle…If he tries to tempt me I will cut his ugly little head off." Elliot states gripping his rosary in his hand tightly, it's white and gold beads shinning in the early afternoon's sunlight.

"Do your best not to kill the demon child, Elliot, we wouldn't want a war to start. The devils are our enemies, not these demons. These demons are trying to maintain the balance just as we are." She says with a playful smirk. "But if you just happen to kill him, none of us will blame you." She says before leaving the room. Elliot sat there for a moment before pulling his legs up to his chest and laid his chin on the top of his knees and continued to stare out of the window.

'Leo…huh? I wonder if it's my little Leo. The fates would be so cruel.' Elliot thought watching a car pull into the gates of the house. "They're here…" Elliot whispers with a sigh. 'Welcome to demon hell…Watch your step and your back.' Elliot thought with a slight bored look as he closed his eyes.

**_0o0o0o0o0o _**_with Leo **o0o0o0o0o0**_

'I wonder if they'll have any books to read...' The dark haired teen, Leo, thought looking down at the book he had finished reading before he left with the people, he only knew as Lord and Lady Nightray.

He was one of four chosen, out of a large graduating class, to become a part of an organization called Pandora. Not that he minded that or anything…He could do the things he wanted to do if he joined the group. All he had to do was live with a family of Angels, posing as humans, for a year and a half. And so here he was…sitting the back of a car with two angels, with many more to come. He was slightly dreading it… but as he entered the gates of the grounds to their home he was quite impressed with the amount of vanity it showed.

When the car stopped he let the others leave the vehicle before he stepped out. He readjusted his glasses as looked up at the elegant building in slight awe, until the driver came around and gave him his bags. Taking the bags, he followed the two angels into the building. When he entered the main area where he met a black haired woman named Vanessa Nightray, but he kept his mouth shut. He had been told that three of the Nightray children still lived there at the manor and one had moved out. He was also informed one of them was about his age. He knew he currently looked like a fifteen year old, young man, but the one in front of him was a lot older. He figured the angel, that didn't show up, was pissed at their family for inviting him there, not that it bothered him. He preferred to be alone anyway.

"Vanessa, where's Elliot?" The man asks causing Leo to flinch at the mention of the name, it brought back memories that he did not desire to remember.

"He won't come out of his room. He seems extremely tired father...I believe this is causing him stress." Vanessa says coolly and Leo sensed her glaring at him.

'The guy thinks he's stressed, try being a demon in a house filled with angels. Let's see who's more stressed.' Leo thought with annoyance. 'The minute I appeared here, I could sense it…I am not welcome...' He thought as he listened to the introductions and information he would need in order to live with them. He was then escorted to his room by the woman, Vanessa.

"Listen here, demon…" She started once they were out of her father's hearing range. "I don't care if you look my little brother's age. You do not go near him unless you absolutely have to…He doesn't need your presence around him!" She states with a harsh glare in her eyes as she watched Leo shrug. This seemed to aggravate her as she continued threatening him. "He's used to be a powerful archangel until he gave up the position in order to be with us! He's something you can never even think about becoming and if you so much as touch him with those filthy little hands of yours, I will make sure they are cut off." She states with a murderous glare and Leo snorted as he wondered how an angel could say such things.

"An Archangel is a high position, is it not? What an honor to have such a position." He says remembering his friend. 'He probably took her position and that's how he has the same name…' Leo thought bitterly as saw the woman smiled at his words.

"It is a great honor… My little brother was extremely powerful with wings larger than any of the other angels in his rank. He also was the most generous and kind of the angel. We were all very happy to be of the same blood as him! When he said that he was going to give up the position to be with us here on earth we were all so shock… but happy because we were loved by him so much." She says with a happy look in her eyes and Leo nodded.

'Good for you, when are we going to get to my room, I am tired of listening to you praise that little brother of yours.' Leo thought scowling slightly.

"He's even going to boarding school this fall for your sake… He never had any interest in the way of the humans until father said that you were required to go. You should be happy that he's doing such a thing." She continues and Leo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, how can I ever repay him for such a thing?" Leo says in sarcasm in his voice but it went unnoticed at the woman opened a door and let Leo enter first.

"This is your room… The closet is by the window the bathroom is the door on the opposite side. There are also bathrooms at the end of each hall. Dinner is at five, so don't wander too far, you might get lost and miss it. Breakfast is at eight here at the school it'll be different and lunch is at noon." She says before leaving and Leo shrugged, watching her leave before he shut the door. He then placed his suitcase and bag down on the bed before he looked around the room. The walls were a deep burgundy and the bed had matching sheets and curtain on its rafters.

"Well, isn't this room quaint?" Leo mutters with a slight sigh as he opened the curtains letting the sun in to the room. He then noticed that his room was facing the garden that was filled with different types of flowers and a fountain in the center. 'It's like the gardens at the sanctuary…' He thought with a slight frown. Turning away from the window he went to lie down on his bed, beside his bags, amazed at the fact it was so large before he closed his eyes. He tried to rest but his stomach churned slightly at the thoughts about his friend and the horrid memories of his past, that threatened to overtake his thoughts, but he refused to let it happen as he quickly sat up and forced them all out.

Instead he decided to busy himself with putting his clothing away, when he went to do so he found the closet had been filled with clothing and other such things. Confused for a moment before he looked at his actual clothing that was far from what human's would wear. He himself currently was wearing a borrowed shirt from Oz, that the boy said he used as a nightshirt, and his uniform pants from his old school. He didn't really care for human fashion or even demon fashion for that matter. He wore whatever he felt like…and that thought made him push some of the human clothing aside as he shoved his usual attire in.

Once he was done with that he saw it was only three o'clock, so he figured he'd do a little exploring. The first door he checked seemed to be locked and he sensed a sleeping person on the other side of the door so he left the door be before he went on and saw many unused rooms and several bathrooms. He was kind of depressed when he didn't find a library of any sort or a music room with a piano. He liked to read, ever since he learned how to read, he had his nose in a book and he had learned the piano at a young age, playing for the children that he had once lived with, whenever he got a chance to go to the chapel with his mother. When he got tired of looking into empty bed rooms he wandered out to the gardens and looked at the many different flowers that were there.

'Roses… lilies… herbs… Moonflowers… Azalea… Cereus…night blooming ones it appears…ah.' Leo thought naming the flowers he recognized before stopping on one type of flower. "Statice…" He whispered reaching out and touching the purplish blue petals and the memories he had been fighting back broke through and he collapsed in front of the flower. "Elli-chan…" He whispered closing his eyes.

_"Elli-chan…what are you doing?" A ten year old Leo asks a long blonde haired girl wearing a long white tank top as a dress._

_"Picking flowers…The Statice bloomed, see?" She says holding up a stem with bluish purple and white flowers on it. "Do you know what this flower means, Little Leo?" She asks gently_

_"Statice means 'something that never changes'…" Leo says with a slight dazed look on his face. _

_"In other words 'remembrance', isn't that pretty?" She says smiling brightly at Leo, putting the flower in his hand. "This is my flower…The flower of memory. I want to make a promise with this flower. Will Little Leo let me?" She asks innocently and Leo nodded letting a slight blush cover his cheeks. "I promise to never forget Little Leo or Ada… or any of the children here! I will always remember everyone." She says smiling an angelic smile and Leo suddenly felt cold because of the word 'Everyone'. He didn't understand why he would feel that way but he felt the flower fall from his hand and he reached out, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist. "Little Leo? What's wrong?" She asks with a slight worried look in her eyes and the boy tightened his grip._

_"I'm cold…" He whispers as the girl giggled._

_"I see…Well, it is spring, it's still cold out. With Little Leo being an ice serpent he'd get cold really fast but don't worry. I won't let you freeze…" She whispers hugging him back lovingly._

_"Kay…" Leo muttered softly gripping, the fabric on the girl's back._

_"I will always be here to warm you." _Her voice echoes as a Leo heard footsteps and Leo realized he had picked a stem of Statice from the bunch.

'Crap… I didn't want to do that.' He thought feeling a bit embarrassed as the footsteps stop behind him.

"Do you like that flower?" A young male's voice says as Leo blinked, taking note that it was the presence from the locked room he had tried to open earlier.

"It was the flower of my most precious friend…I subconsciously picked it." Leo says softly remembering how he always would pick a strand and bring it to his friend when they were in season.

"No, it's fine. You live here now…You can pick them if you want. I was the one that planted these anyway...I use them for flower arrangements in the house." The other male says calmly as Leo sensed the male kneel beside him and reach his hand out to pick one for himself. "The white with Lavender flowers is called 'Latifolia Calyxes' it's a very pretty type of Statice, don't you agree?" He asks as Leo glanced at him and saw his face, the dull blue eyes that went well with the blonde hair that reminded him of his friend's hair. "Most people dislike Statice because they can sometimes smell foul but no matter the smell, I enjoy growing them here." He says gently standing up.

"You talk like a girl…" Leo states standing with a slight annoyed look on his face. 'Even though he doesn't seem to be sending me death waves like the others.' He thought as he looked at the annoyed look on the person's face as they tugged on the rosary around their neck. "Oh, did I anger you?" He says with a slight innocent look on his face.

"Tsk… And you're a rude little bastard." The young man stated with a slight glare. "Anyway, my name's Elliot Nightray. It's ni-"

"What, do you want a cookie for it or something?" Leo replied before Elliot could finish causing Elliot to gape at him.

"There's no way, on earth, heaven, or hell…" Elliot grumbled with a slight scowl before he snatched the round bifocals right off the teens face.

"H-Hey!" The teen shouts scowling at him as he went to grab them back but Elliot moved them out of reach and got real close to his face. "W-What are you doing?" Leo questions tensing his entire body before Elliot pulled back and tossed the glasses back to him.

"Just making sure of something..." Elliot states before he turned toward the manor. "Dinner will be ready soon, better go clean up." He says casually walking away. Leo stared at him for a moment before putting his glasses back on.

"Next time he goes for my glasses, I'm going to bite his damn hand off." Leo muttered in annoyance before he went back to the manor. When it was five o'clock he entered the dining hall expecting all the Nightray's to be sitting at the table but only Elliot and a blonde male sat at the table silently. The blonde was the first to notice him and Leo noted that the man had heterochromatic eyes. 'Red and gold… Why does that seem so familiar?' Leo thought giving the man a stern glare as the blonde chuckled.

"Leo-kun, come in…Come in, dinner will arrive shortly." The blonde says waving Leo over. Leo stayed still for a moment before glancing at Elliot, who seemed far too interested in what his fork was reflecting, to even notice his appearance. "I am Vincent Nightray. I truly do apologize for not coming to greet you, when you first arrived. I was out doing business…" He says watching as Leo walked over and sat in the empty chair beside Elliot, not feeling too comfortable sitting beside the other blonde.

"Out doing business…? More like out doing that crazy girl, Noise." Elliot mutters with hatred in his voice.

"Now…Now…Elliot, you should partake in some of the worldly pleasures. Maybe you would be a little more understanding toward the humans." Vincent says calmly as Elliot rolled his eyes.

"No thanks…" Elliot muttered setting his fork down before he glanced at Leo. "You ever eat human food, Leo?" He questions and Leo tilted his head slightly at the question.

"It's not really a part of a demon's diet, now is it?" Leo responds and Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Right… I meant _will you eat it_?" He says with a slight glare in his dull eyes and Leo smiled slightly.

"I'm not picky…Besides, I am curious about such things, so it's not a problem." Leo says in a chipper voice as he kicked his legs slightly.

"Wonderful…" Vincent says with a slight smile. "It a pity the others will not join us…" He says with a slight sigh as he watched the maids walk in with their meals.

"Vanessa doesn't ever eat here; Vincent, you were courteous enough to join us today; while Mother and Father had to leave for business at Pandora." Elliot explains calmly as he watched the maids leave before he poked at what was on his plate. "They also usually never eat down here." He says with a slight depressed tone as Leo raised an eye brow.

"So in other words…" Leo says not really caring as to what he was saying.

"He always eats down here and he wants you to eat with him because he's lonely." Vincent says with a chuckle and Elliot glared at him with his cheeks turning a bright red.

"I was not! I was just telling him where everyone was and why they were not down here and why they wouldn't be any other time! I didn't want him to think it was his fault!" Elliot states with an annoyed look on his face as he pointed his knife at Vincent. Vincent only chuckled as he looked at Leo.

"Shall we say grace?" Vincent says amusedly watching Leo smirk like it was a joke.

"Screw saying grace! Do you think a _God-damned_ demon wants to thank _God_?" Elliot shouts in annoyance but Leo simply quirked his brow at his words.

'An angel that uses the Lord's name in vain and doesn't want to give thanks to his lord. Either this guy's incredibly stupid or he's got some major balls.' Leo thought watching the teen sit there and pout as Vincent laughed amusedly and started saying grace any way. "It doesn't bother me…This is the home of angels and we must give thanks to your Lord." He says calmly as he put his hands together in prayer.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Elliot growled and Leo simply laughed.

"Maybe…" Leo responds with a teasing grin watching the teen seethe in anger.

"I don't care where you eat! Just eat the damn food!" Elliot shouts slumping in his seat as he crossed his arms.

"Now…Now… Don't sulk at the dinner table Elliot." Vincent says with a playful gesture as Elliot growled at him before he started eating. They were then silent for most of the meal…Vincent excused himself when he was done and Elliot seemed to simply play with his food with a bored look.

"Do you not like it?" Leo questions, finding that human food was not as bad as he imagined it to be, Elliot simply shrugged glancing up at him.

"This is usually the most boring time of the day but even angels need to eat when they're on earth." He says softly before taking a bite of his food.

"Do you really eat here by yourself every day?" He asks putting his fork into his mouth at the end.

"Yeah, most of the time..." Elliot says casually as he glanced toward the window. "Every once in a while a stray cat comes around and I feed it but Vincent scares them away. He hates cats because our older brother Gilbert, is deathly afraid of them." Elliot says casually as he lifted his finger up knowingly. "And when I say deathly afraid… I mean deathly." He says with a serious look in his eyes.

"How lovely…Cats are quite plentiful in this world too, are they not?" Leo says with a slight smile on his face at the thought of an angel being afraid of cats.

"For the most part…" Elliot says softly. "I do have a friend upstairs though…He's in my room. I'll let you meet him after dinner if you want. His names Ran-Ran… I've known him since he was a baby." Elliot says a bit cheerfully and Leo frowned.

"Why didn't he come down for dinner?" Leo says confusedly and Elliot smiled.

"He ate before I came down… He's really nice; I think he'll like you… He hates Vanessa though. Well, that's probably because she almost ran over him with the lawn mower." Elliot babbles slightly and Leo thought he looked like a child.

"That sounds horrible… How do you not see someone when mowing?" Leo questions, wondering what an angel was doing mowing a lawn anyway.

"Well, considering he was only about a six inches tall at the time, it's quite hard to see, especially when your green." Elliot says causing Leo to look at him with a confused look. "What?" He asks Leo wondering what the look was for.

"Your friend needs to see a doctor if he's green." Leo states with a slight shocked look wondering what the hell the angel was doing with a green human.

"Why, he was born that way… I don't take you to the doctor because you were born pale, now do I?" Elliot questions with a slight pout on his lips.

"No, but why is he green then?" Leo asks as Elliot rolled his eyes.

"He's a Thamnophis sirtalis." Elliot states with a scowl on his face. "He's green because he was born that way… You shouldn't make fun of him. If you do, I'm not going to let you meet him." He states watching Leo stare at him with his mouth open slightly.

"Thamnophis sirtalis…A gardener snake?" Leo says tilting his head slightly as he registered what Elliot was talking about. "Ah, your friend's a snake?" Leo states to make sure that's what he was trying to say and Elliot scowled at him with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Is that a problem?" Elliot questions turning away from Leo, who laughed at how Elliot was acting.

"Not at all…I'm a snake myself." Leo says smiling as Elliot looked at him curiously.

"I don't really use the derogatory terms for a demon, Leo." He says leaning back in his seat and Leo rolled his eyes.

"I am a serpent demon, dummy." Leo says with a bored look on his face and Elliot blushed at being called a 'dummy'.

"I am not stupid!" Elliot yells standing up from his seat, taking his plate to the kitchen and Leo followed after, enjoying the reactions he was getting out of the angel.

'This just may be worth my time for a while…' He thought smiling amusedly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alluring Secret**_

**_#3_**

"So, this is _Ran-Ran_… Say, Elliot. Didn't you say Ran was a boy? This is a girl, you know." Leo says holding the gardener snake that was wrapped lovingly around his hand.

"Ah…I couldn't tell. I just figured it was a boy." Elliot says with a slight embarrassed look on his face.

"You're kind of a hopeless angel, aren't you?" Leo says with a small laugh, not noticing the look on Elliot's face when he said that.

"Shut up! I just have trouble distinguishing males and females, when it comes to animals!" Elliot states harshly, taking Ran-Ran from him. "Ran-Ran's going to go back into the wild, once her stomach heals, anyway…So, she can find her family." He says softly placing the snake back into the tank.

"The lawn mower?" Leo asks noticing Ran-Ran flick her tongue when he said the word.

"Yeah…It almost killed her." He says softly before turning to Leo.

"Good thing it didn't…" Leo says smiling slightly. 'Or you'd be alone, wouldn't you? I've never thought I'd see the day when an angel seemed lonely.' He thought looking around the room with a curious look. The set up was about the same as the room Leo was in but the walls were painted a bluish-purple and there was a window seat where the windows were. "So, what do humans usually do when it's summer?" Leo says feeling bored with the topic they were on.

"Beats me… I don't really understand humans. I only interact with them because of my part-time job and my volunteering at a shelter." Elliot says with a slight scowl on his face causing Leo to tilt his head.

"Then, what do you do to entertain yourself?" He says suddenly curious about why humans would avoid an angel. 'I can understand the volunteer work but a _job_! What the heck would an angel have a job for?' He thought curiously as he stared at Elliot expecting an answer to his questions.

"I write music for piano and read mostly… I do volunteer work at an animal shelter/pest control center, that's were Ran-Ran came from. If my sister hadn't of hit her with the damn lawn mower she'd be in the wild by now." He says with a slight sigh and Leo stared at him with a slight excited look on his face. "W-What?" He says glaring at Leo, who looked like he would start dancing in his excitement.

"You use a piano…and read books." He says grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah, what of it?" Elliot says scowling as he looked off to the side.

"That means you know where a library is…and you by a chance have access to piano." He says with excitement in his voice and Elliot looked back at him curiously only to imagine little flowers floating over his head.

"Yeah… We have a piano room. It's on the first floor and the library is in the west wing. Why?" Elliot says wondering why he was so excited about something like that. He then watched the boy grin childishly.

"I like to play the piano… and reading is like the only hobby I've ever had, other than that." Leo says cheerfully and Elliot smiled slightly.

"We can go to the library now. You haven't been in the west wing yet, right? I'll give you a tour so you don't get lost. It's a maze in that wing…" He says smiling slightly and Leo nodded before he followed Elliot of the room.

Elliot then led Leo down to the first floor and through a couple hallways, saying what everything was, and showing him landmarks just in case he got lost. Leo couldn't help but laugh at some of the things the angel called 'landmarks' such as vases and bathrooms. His thoughts of the angel changed to a sense of nostalgia as he followed behind the blonde; he wasn't sure if he liked the feeling or if he hated it. But once they got to the actual library, Leo completely forgot about the feeling and stared at all the books with a look of delight. Elliot tried to show him to the isle with all of his books but the boy bounced away to the other parts of the library. Elliot simply smiled slightly, even though his was annoyed at the fact he was ignored.

'I wonder why he hides his eyes behind those glasses.' He thought with a slight frown as he moved forward to follow the demon. 'Ehh…Well I was the one who gave them to him, all those years ago, so I am partially at fault for him wearing them but after I was taken away something must have happened because when I was forced to go back he was completely different and didn't hide his face away from everyone.' Elliot thought with a bit of a sad look before he found the teen happily scanning the shelves, with a curious look on his partially covered face. "Say, why do you wear those glasses and have your bangs so long? Aren't you a snake? Your site should be better than any demons." Elliot questions watching the teen look at him in a startled way before he turned back to the shelves.

"Well that's simple really… I don't want to see the world." Leo states with a bit of bitterness in his voice. Elliot frowned knowing what he meant and why he would say such things but he stayed silent knowing that no words could make him see differently. "Well, there's no need for one of God's angels to be concerned about my matters." He continues with a slight smile on his face and Elliot scowled annoyed at the teen's words.

'That's a lie…' Elliot thought closing his eyes feeling like was trying to fool himself before he opened his eyes back up to see Leo staring at him with a curious look. "What are you staring at? Go get your books… I'm just here in case you had a specific genre in mind." He states looking away from Leo with a slight blush on his cheeks as he gripped his hands into tight fists.

"Right…Thank you, I'm good right now." Leo says happily before bouncing away merrily. Elliot simply sighed and turned to go sit in one of the reading chairs, letting Leo do as he pleased.

'I miss his eyes.'

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o _**_Sometime later** o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"I've never seen so many books in my life! Not even in what human's call _bookstores_." Leo states with a gleeful look on his face as he carried a large stack of books back from the library.

"Is that so? I'm glad to see someone enjoys books so much in this day and age. It's all about human technology now-a-days with my siblings." He says with a small sigh and Leo nodded.

"Cellphones, computers, videogames, electronic instruments… it's sad really. I've been around for about fifteen hundred years and the world's changed so much in just the past hundred years. It makes me sad that less and less people read books and scrolls." He says softly with a tired look in his eyes.

"That doesn't sound like something a demon would say." Elliot says harshly at Leo's words and Leo shot him a glare.

"Well, you're not very saintly for an angel... Using your Lord's name in vain, and not praying to him at dinner. You also cannot tell the difference in gender when it comes to your Lord's creations. That's really sad." Leo states with an accusing tone causing Elliot to flinch before shifting away slightly.

"S-So, what?" Elliot states nervously, looking away from Leo, not wanting him to see the ashamed look on his face but Leo only chuckled, thinking that he had hit a nerve.

"Aw…Looks like you have to go pray for forgiveness now, don't you?" Leo says teasingly, glad that he was a demon and did not have to so such a thing. Elliot only stayed silent at that comment before they stopped in front or their rooms. "Well, I am going to go read these… Maybe I'll see you later." He says cheerfully as Elliot looked at him.

"My sister turns up the air conditioning at seven, so it's going to get cold tonight, make sure you get the extra cover out of your closet." Elliot says calmly before entering his room. Leo watched him close the door. He then went into his room and closed the door, leaving Leo in the hall alone.

'That was nice of him to say…I think that would have been something that I would have liked to know when I first arrived. Good thing there's lots of long sleeved clothing in the closet.' He thought closing his eyes as he walked into his room and over to the dresser and set his books on it before he went to the closet to look for the extra blanket that Elliot said was there. When he finished doing that he grabbed one of the books off the pile and sat down in the sunlight, smiling like a child. He was so lost in his books that he didn't even notice what time was or the fact that the temperature had dropped.

The next morning, Leo didn't come to breakfast and Elliot went to the teens room, only to find him curled up under his comforter and the extra blanket, in the corner of the room, sound asleep still holding a book in his hands, with his glasses falling off his face. Elliot smiled slightly, figuring the demon had read the whole night and got too cold. He walked over to the teen and touched his hand, finding that it felt cold before pulling the book out of Leo's hands. The boy's eyes instantly opened and he grabbed the book back with angered eyes before he saw it was Elliot.

"Morning…" Elliot says with a slightly amused look and Leo relaxed slightly before setting the book down and pulling the covers tighter around his body, while pushing his glasses back into their proper position. "You alright?" He says with a slight worried look.

"I'm cold…" Leo muttered softly and Elliot felt heat rush to his cheek with memories of those words. "I fell asleep reading and forgot to cover myself up… I woke up around three o'clock freezing." He continues softly with a slight smile.

"I see…" Elliot says softly as he stood, walking over to the window and opening it. "Let's warm the room up… I'll talk to the staff to see if we can get the air shut off in this room, if not closing the vents should help a little. Do you want breakfast? It might help warm you up… It is egg omelets. They're pretty good." Elliot says softly as he walked back over to Leo, who was looking at him with a curious look. "What's wrong?" He asks softly wondering if what he was saying was making any sense to the demon.

"Why is an angel being nice to a demon? We're supposed to be rivals, you know." Leo states watching Elliot tilt his head slightly before scoffing.

"Isn't that something I should say?" Elliot questions before he sat down beside Leo. "Personally, I don't really care what you are…as long as you don't try to kill me in my sleep that is." He says softly leaning back against the wall, observing Leo slightly as the teen made a 'tsk' sound before speaking.

"Damn, you found out my plan." Leo mutters darkly causing Elliot to flinch and look at him with a shocked look. "I'm just kidding! You're too serious." Leo says in a teasing way watching Elliot stare at him, as if not believing that he was kidding. "Geez, don't take it so seriously... I thought you said that you didn't care that I was a demon." He states with a slight pout on his lips.

"That has nothing to do with being serious… Anyone would be freaked out if someone, they just met, said that." Elliot states with an annoyed look as he heard the demon chuckle.

"Ah, right…Forgive me then. We did that at my old school all the time…I wasn't thinking." Leo says softly with a slight laugh.

"Right... Whatever." Elliot says looking away from him, trying not to notice the shaking. 'He's a damn snake…The air in this room is completely different than in the others. Bastards…I bet they turned the air up in this wing just to cause this.' Elliot thought scowling at the memories that flooded his mind. One particularly stuck and his face started to burn in embarrassment as he shifted to lift his arm up but dropped it back down. 'Idiot…You're not the same anymore.' "You're not going to warm up the way you are now, you know… It's really cold in here. A hot shower or something warm would be the quickest way and you wouldn't risk getting hypothermia or losing circulation in your fingers." He says grabbing a hold on his arm as if he was trying to keep it from moving.

"I'm not cold enough for either of those to happen…but a shower does sound nice." He says standing and Elliot quickly stood as well.

"Right, then I'll have the kitchen staff heat up your breakfast for you. You can wear whatever's in the closet." Elliot says before rushing out of the room. 'I'm an idiot…it's not like I can just do something like that and expect him to go along with it!' He thought feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Ah, Elliot!" Elliot hears his sister call from behind him and he turned to see his sister look at him with a curious look.

"Vanessa? What's wrong?" Elliot says as he turned to his sister that was right in front of him now.

"What were you doing in that snake's room?" Vanessa questions with a slight annoyed look on her face and Elliot frowns.

"I was checking if he wanted breakfast so I could tell the staff where to put it. You know Leo's a snake, Vanessa?" Elliot questions with a dull look on his face.

"Of course…Father stated this to us all before departing but since you weren't feeling well, at the time, I didn't mention it to you when I informed you. Why has something happened?" She says blinking in confusion and Elliot looked at her slightly annoyed that he hadn't been told right off the bat.

"No, Ran-Ran gave it away for me... She has a crush on him." He says with a stern look on his face watching his sister pout slightly as she grabbed his rosary. But before she could do anything Elliot grabbed her hand with a red face. "D-D-Don't turn it!" He says with a slight pleading voice as Vanessa smiled at him.

"But I want my adorable little sister to say things like that…Not my equally adorable, but mean, little brother. He doesn't make it sound cute." She says with a slight pout to her tone but Elliot scowled at her words.

"Please Ane-sama! It's not cute…I'm a boy, you know. I've always been a boy and boys aren't supposed to be cute!" Elliot says with an unashamed look on his face as he pulled his rosary out of the woman's hands.

"Aw… My little brother's so shy." Vanessa says playfully petting his head.

"Someone flipped your rosary…" Elliot muttered with annoyed look.

"Nope… I'm getting it re-blessed today so I am going without it." She says happily and Elliot frowned.

"That's just about the same thing, isn't it?" Elliot says as she walked past him and he sighed. "Say, Vanessa, who turned the air up last night? It was twice as cold as it usually is." He questions watching Vanessa stop.

"I don't know… Did the _snake_ complain to you?" She says in an amused tone as Elliot frowned.

"No, I was freezing last night. Could you guys please not put the air up so high, we'll all catch colds if you have it up that high!" Elliot says with a small frown as Vanessa looked at him curiously before smiling with a small giggle.

"Sorry, Elliot…I didn't know that you were so sensitive to the temperature." Vanessa says with an apologetic smile.

"Well, I am… I slept with two comforters last night, I was so cold. It makes it worse that I fell asleep while my hair was wet. I'm going to end up dying here on earth." Elliot says with a slight complaining voice as Vanessa smiled with a slight worried look on her face.

"Was it really that cold in your room last night? Maybe we should move your room to one with fewer vents." Vanessa says with concern in her voice as Elliot sighs.

"No, I like my room… I'm going to see if the staff can turn down the air in this wing… You guys live in the north wing so it shouldn't affect you guys. I just don't handle these human colds very well." He says scratching the back of his head and Vanessa smiled at him.

"Okay… I'll be sure to check that the temperature in this wing is turned down as well. I don't want my precious little brother to get sick." She says happily before she danced off. Once she was gone Elliot turned back toward the door he had come out of.

"Hmm…It seems even Angels are able to lie. I guess what Oz-kun said was right…" Leo muttered leaning against the door still wrapped in one of the comforters.

"It's not a lie… I always sleep with two comforters because they have the air up so high." He states looking off to the side with a slight blush to his cheeks. "That's why I told you to grab an extra one because I knew you'd get cold… I'll have the staff bring you an extra blanket for tonight. So, just go take your shower… We'll eat breakfast outside on the veranda; i-it's already pretty warm today so...so you should be able to warm up if you're still cold." Elliot says quickly walking away sticking his hands into his pockets.

"_We'll…?_" Leo says confusedly watching Elliot disappear around the corner. 'Could it be that he didn't eat because I didn't come down for breakfast?' Leo thought curiously, wondering why he would do that.

_"He always eats down here and he wants you to eat with him because he's lonely."_ Vincent's voice echoes in his head causing Leo to sigh.

"That's stupid of him… Even if he is that doesn't mean he has to wait to eat." Leo says with a slight frown on his lips before he turned back into his room planning on taking a shower to heat himself up.

Once Leo was done with his shower he dressed in a pair of pants and a short-sleeve shirt knowing he'd probably be outside most of the day to heat his body for the night. He then made his way out of his room and headed off down stairs to the door that would lead him to the veranda that Elliot stated they would have breakfast on. When he opened the door he saw Elliot standing in front of the table doing something that was out of the boy's site.

"What are you doing?" Leo says suspiciously causing Elliot to flinch and turn around to look at him. Leo noticed that he was holding a flower in his hand. "Flowers?" He questions noting that the flower was a Dahlia and he couldn't help but chuckle at how it seemed to suit the boy. Elliot took it the other way, though, and his face went bright red as he turned away.

"S-Shut up! Don't laugh at me! My sister always says that flowers are nice to have on a table when eating, so I did it out of habit!" Elliot shouts as Leo came up beside him and saw a simple white vase filled with different flowers, including Statice. Leo seemed to smile slightly at the site of the flower before he noticed the maids appearing from the doorway.

"Sorry for all the trouble." Leo says softly as the girls set the food down on the table and they simply smiled at him, telling him that it was alright before leaving. Once they were gone Elliot and Leo ate breakfast in silence, especially after Leo asked Elliot if he was going to say grace. 'He's going to get punished if he doesn't start acting more angelically… Ehh… Why does that bother me again?' Leo thought taking a bite of his omelet and smiling slightly. 'I don't know why, but this stuff, called eggs are really good.' He thought with a bit of a cheerful look on his face.

"Do you feel better?" Elliot asks softly causing Leo to look at him curious to what he meant. "Are you still cold? I spoke to the staff and they said that our wing was controlled by one central unit so I'm planning on turning the air down in our wing so it's warmer." Elliot says casually as Leo watched him curiously.

"I see… That's good for Ran-Ran too. I don't think that little lamp is warm enough for her." Leo says softly and Elliot frowned.

"Did she say that? I can get her a better lamp. The two of you, both, need to keep warm… You'll get sick!" He states with a serious voice as they heard a buzzing noise.

"What's that?" Leo says curiously knowing that an animal didn't make that sound.

"That would be a piece of human technology." Elliot responds reaching into his pocket and pulling out a simple grey flip phone. He flipped it open and looked at the phone with a curious look before flipping it shut. "I'm eating they can wait to play with Misa." He states coolly before he stuck the phone back into his pocket.

"Misa?" Leo questions curiously before he noticed Elliot's face turned a bright red.

"Ah…Eh…I didn't say Misa. I said Miso as in Miso soup! It's an inside joke between me and one of my angel friends." Elliot says quickly with a slight panicked look on his face and Leo tilted his head slightly before shrugging.

"I don't understand you angels at all." Leo says with a bored tone as Elliot scowled at him slightly.

"That goes double for me… I don't understand you demons at all." Elliot says casually looking out to the garden to hide his flustered face. 'There's no way I'm letting him find out.' He thought with a bit of a blush still on his cheeks.

After the two were done eating Leo went back to his room and grabbed a book before returning to the garden and sitting under the fountain to read and bask in the sun but he seem to be basking in thought more than the sun.

"Where did that lying angel go?" He muttered in annoyance as he stared at the sky through his glasses. 'Why should I even care? He's an angel…He's just kind to me because he has to be.' Leo thought feeling like that was a lie but the memory of the teen lying to him, about something as trivial as the word Misa, stayed in his mind and bugged him. "Why would he even try to lie? I mean, I'm a snake… I have extremely good senses because I am different than ordinary demons. I didn't hear him wrong...What's this Misa anyway? I don't even know what Miso is…Grr…that annoying bastard. I don't understand him." He says with a slight scowl on his lips. 'I don't understand why this bothers me so much…Elliot is just some pathetic angel that doesn't act like an angel. He's going to fall and become a devil if he keeps it up.' Leo thought with a slight smirk at the thought. "I should tell him that…but I don't really care." He thought aloud, closing his eyes trying to rid himself with his thoughts but it wasn't working. "Damn it, why is it bothering me so much." He muttered pushing his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, good morning, Leo-kun…Is there something bothering you?" Vincent's voice calls causing Leo to open his eyes and look at the dangerous looking blonde hovering over him.

"What is a _Misa_?" Leo questions with a serious look on his face, watching Vincent look at him with a curious look before he chuckled.

"That would depend on the region… Could it be someone's name, Leo-kun?" Vincent says watching the boy look at him in confusion.

"I don't know… Elliot's phone rang and he said that they had to wait to play with Misa… He then lied and said he said Miso…I'm not even sure what that is." Leo states letting his annoyance show in his eyes but his glasses hid them perfectly.

"Well, Misa is a girl that the Nightray family knows…quite well, I might add." Vincent says with an amused look as if it was a joke. Leo noticed this and felt annoyed at the thought of being mocked. "And Miso is a seasoning used to make soups and other dishes. It's actually quite good. Shall I request it for a dinner one night?" Vincent says with a slight smile watching Leo stare at him.

"Ah…um…I don't mind. Forgive me for my ignorance though." Leo states standing with an annoyed look on his face. "I think I will find Elliot now… I'm quite bored sitting out here by myself." Leo says casually but in side he was angry at Elliot for making a fool out of him. 'Misa's a human…He could have just said that. I don't take fondly to being lied to Elliot Nightray!' Leo thought in annoyance as he stormed into the manor to vent his rage. He went up stair and sensed Elliot inside his room so he pushed the door open of the room to see Elliot, facing away from him, standing in front of his dresser wearing nothing but his boxer and taking off the white button up night shirt. "Elliot?" Leo says with a slight shocked tone as he watched Elliot flinch and quickly pull the shirt back up tensely.

Leo was completely frozen in shock but not because of the boy's nearly naked state. But because of the two large vertical scars, he saw on Elliot's back before the teen had hidden them. They were positioned right on his shoulder blade and were in the exact spot an angel's wings would be. Leo didn't know what to do, especially after Elliot looked back to see who had burst into his room without knocking. His eyes were filled with shock for a split second before he moved forward and slammed the door shut and slammed Leo against the door by his throat.

"Did you see?" Elliot asks looking down at the ground, not even bothering to look up at the boy.

"T-Those scars… are they fro-" Leo goes to say but Elliot's other hand slammed it's self over the teen's mouth.

"Don't, you dare say it, Leo." Elliot states in a soft voice looking up at him with pained eyes causing Leo to look at him with confusion.

'His facial expression is the exact opposite of his body's expression.' Leo thought lifting his hand up and touching the one covering his mouth. He pulled it away with a slight scowl on his lips as he to a sharp breath feeling Elliot's hand tighten. "You're hurting me, you stupid angel. I won't say it, let me go." Leo states feeling Elliot's grip loosen slightly.

"How can I trust you? I haven't even told anyone in my family about it… Give me proof I can trust you." Elliot states harshly, staring at Leo with watchful eyes, ready to see any deceit.

"Elliot…" Leo says with slight concern because the angel in front of him had a mix of emotions that he rarely seen on an angel's face, embarrassment, shame, rage, distrust, and most definably sadness. Leo was unsure of what to say to the angel that looked as if they'd burst into tears from the whole situation. "I have no proof…Trust is something that is gained over time, is it not? If you don't trust me that is because we just met yesterday… I can understand how you must feel about those things but I know, I won't tell anyone." Leo says watching the rage, shame and embarrassment leave his face. "You can trust me…I won't tell anyone, Elliot." He says softly watching the teen stare at him, hands shaking, eyes scrutinizing him still trying to find the lie. He couldn't, Leo knew he couldn't, because he wasn't lying. He understood what it was like to have something painful happen. Even if he, himself, didn't have his wings ripped away, he knew what it was like to lose something that was special to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alluring Secret**_

**_#4_**

"You can trust me…I won't tell anyone, Elliot." He says softly watching the teen stare at him, hands shaking, eyes scrutinizing him still trying to find the lie. He could, Leo knew he couldn't because he wasn't lying. He understood what it was like to have something painful happen. Even if he, himself, didn't have his wings ripped away, he knew what it was like to lose something that was special to him. And as if Elliot read Leo's mind he shook his head and threw Leo to the ground. Leo glared at him ready to fight when he saw the pained look on the teens face.

"I-It's not that I liked my wings… but everyone in my family always praise me for them. They loved my wings…They always were telling me that they were wonderful. They never saw me for the real me. All they saw were my wings…" Elliot states shaking slightly as he gripping his hands into fists.

"Elliot… You don't want to disappoint them, right? It's only natural for someone to want the love of their family." Leo says with a slight frown on his lips as he saw the hateful look in the blonde's eyes.

"I don't need you to tell me that." Elliot states harshly turning away grabbing a pair of pant and pulling them on. 'The wings I hated so much…Are the only thing they loved about me. Everything else they didn't like and they tried to change. Only little Leo told me that _I,_ myself, with or without my wings, was wonderful…even if he didn't really mean it.' Elliot thought pulling off his shirt, not caring if Leo saw the scars anymore. He grabbed his red wife beater before pulling it onto his body.

"Do you really believe that? Do you believe they don't love you for yourself?" Leo questions softly watching Elliot pull on a black, short sleeve; button up shirt that had a silver cross imprinted across the back.

"I do…They've already turned their backs on my cowardly brother, Gilbert. He became a fallen angel after going into the Sanctuary of Sin and when they found that out they turned on him." Elliot says softly calming down from his fit, listening to Leo gasp slightly at the mention of the horrid place.

"He was one of the angels that helped the children escape?" Leo says with a slight curious look in his eyes but Elliot shook his head.

"No…Gilbert had a lover there and escaped with him, alone... Even leaving his lover's sister behind." Elliot states with some annoyance returning to his voice. "That's the only thing I cannot forgive him for…Leaving all those innocent children there alone for the evil demons and tainted angels to use and manipulate. I'm glad, each and every one of those miserable souls are being punished." He says sighing as he looked at Leo, who was staring at him with surprised eyes.

"You called the children _innocent_, the children that were living in the sanctuary were born form the Adultery of humans, angels, and demons…They were forced to commit acts of wrath, envy, lust, even slothfulness. They were far from being innocent, Elliot." Leo states with a slight laugh as he watched Elliot look at him with sad eyes. "You weren't there…So, you don't know anything about their innocence." He adds with a slight knowing look on his face as Elliot walked over to Leo and stared at him with soft eyes.

"You would know, wouldn't you, number #679." Elliot whispers into Leo's ear as he lifted up Leo's left sleeve exposing the perfectly marked numbers _6-7-9_.

"Elliot, that's a… How did you know about that? Not even people at Pandora know about that! They think I am just some orphaned demon that was living in a human orphanage." Leo says in slight shock as he covered the numbers.

"I'm a person from Pandora and I know but I'm probably the only one that does." Elliot says softly as Leo instantly looked away from the angel with a slight ashamed look on his face because he was found out. "It's nothing to be ashamed of really, I know a lot more than you think I do. But my kindness is not because of this, just so you know…I could care less where you're from." Elliot asks sternly, looking into Leo's eyes, through the thick lenses. Leo felt panicked and scared about Elliot knowing where he came from. He knew what happened to children Pandora acquired and he refused to be black mailed by some angel. He quickly pushed Elliot back and stood, moving toward the door in order to leave.

"You know nothing about me! You think you can just say crap like that to me? If you tell anyone I'll deny it to the end!" Leo shouts in annoyance but he heard the angel scoff.

"Good to know you already know how I feel." Elliot states in annoyance before Leo stepped out of the room and slammed the door shut but he did not leave. He stood outside the door gritting his teeth in anger and annoyance.

'What does he know…? He knows nothing about me or what happened there! It's none of his business… but… I suppose he's right, on some sick twisted level.' Leo thought before he realized he didn't ask who Misa was. "Forget it… I don't want to talk to that annoying asshole anymore right now." He muttered before he went to his bed room and shut the door. Moments later, Elliot opened the door to his bedroom and left the room intending to leave the house and he did just that.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_It was cold and dark where Leo was as he sat, on what he assumed was a bed, in silence. He felt worry filling his mind as he sat there as if waiting for someone to appear. Soon a light filled the room and a red cloaked person appeared tossing a girl with long silver blond hair into the room. The girl landed on her left foot swinging her right around kicking the Shinigami in the leg._

_"Go to hell, reaper. I don't listen to the likes of you!" The girl states proudly as the Shinigami grumbled something before slamming the door shut. "Humph…They think that I'd fall after something like that! HA! I will never give in to them." The girl states before turning to Leo with a bright smile. "Right little Leo? Let's give it our all to fight! Whether it's an angel or demon…They cannot stop us from following His path for us." She states proudly._

_"If that's what you believe, Elli-chan." Leo says softly watching the girl look at him sadly._

_"They did something…" The girl says walking over to him with sad eyes. Leo simply stayed silent before she scowled. "They're playing dirty… Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you." The girl says gently._

'Why did I dream of that...?' Leo thought miserably as he opened his eyes and felt his body trembling; the only problem was that it wasn't from the dream. 'Ow…My legs are falling asleep?' Leo thought shaking as he moved his legs to curl up tighter under his blankets and felt nothing but pins and needles go through his chilled legs. 'Ugh…How did it get so cold?' He thought closing his eyes as he focused on keeping warm. 'The only down fall to me being a demon is that I cannot hibernate…I wish I could so badly right now, stupid earth. The demon region is never this cold.' He thought letting out a small sigh and he thought he saw his breath causing him to groan. 'It's too cold… I have to find somewhere warmer.' Leo thought, sitting up and looking at his open window. 'Maybe I should have shut that before I went to bed…It just made the room colder.' He thought sighing again as he blinked trying to get his eyes to focus but they would not and all he could make out were the annoying lights he had always seen. 'What should I do now? This is so bothersome… Can I even walk?' He thought shakily standing and pulling his blankets around his shoulders. He took a few steps feeling his legs shake from the weight. 'That's a start…Why didn't I wake up until this happened?' Leo thought in annoyance as he stumbles through his room to a door, not really knowing which one it was. He opened it and stumbled out through it. He was about to figure out where he was but his legs gave out and he hit the ground. "Damn it…" Leo mutters lowering his head to the ground. 'Don't pass out…' He thought as he sat there for an amount of time he was unsure of. But he soon heard footsteps approach and stop in front of him.

"Are you alright?" The person asks as Leo looked up with a curious look on his face, only to see Elliot standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Just fine, what do you want?" Leo says looking away from the teen that was standing in front of him.

"Nothing but considering you're sitting in the middle of the hall way I figured that I'd ask." Elliot says with a slight yawn as Leo took notice that the teen was still wearing the outfit he had been earlier that day and he had a bag in his left hand.

"I'm fine! I was just worrying about Ran-Ran…" 'Why is he still in day clothing… Did he just get home, or something?' Leo thought glaring at Elliot, pulling his blanket tighter around his body.

"She has her heating rock and lamp…She'll be fine. It's really cold in here... and you're sitting on the hallway floor, something's obviously wrong." Elliot states softly, kneeling beside Leo with a slight concerned look.

"Ha…Nothing's wrong. I just tripped and fell while going to the bathroom." Leo states turning away from him.

"You have a bathroom in your room, don't you?" Elliot states with a tilt to his head causing Leo to flinch. The teen stayed silent not answering the question as he pulled the blanket tighter around his body. Elliot simply sighed as he reached his hand out and grabbed Leo's arm from inside the comforter. "You're cold right…" Elliot whispers letting his hand slide down till it held Leo's hand. "You're not in any pain are you? Your fingers feel like they should be numb? Should I get you something warm to drink?" He asks in a monotone as he held Leo's hand. Leo frowned letting a small blush form on his cheeks, or he would have blushed if his body wasn't so cold, as he felt how warm Elliot's hand was compared to his.

"I don't need your help…I can wait for a few more hours till the sun comes up." Leo states with not looking at Elliot.

"Five to six hours? Can you wait that long?" Elliot questions watching Leo glare at him through his bangs.

"Of course… I've been in worse condition and made it out okay." Leo states turning away from him. 'But I cannot move so this could be a problem.' He thought pulling his hand away from Elliot's even though it had become the warmest part of his body. "I'm going back to bed now, excuse me." Leo states shakily trying to stand but he couldn't move. He let out a small grumble before Elliot grabbed his arm again and pulled him up to his feet, holding him there till he was sure the teen was stable to stand on his own. Once he was sure that Leo wouldn't fall he spoke.

"That's a lie, you know… Do you know how cold it is in here? And your body temp doesn't feel too much warmer." Elliot says softly as he watched Leo standing as if his knees would buckle if he tried to move.

"It's none of your business…now is it?" Leo states coldly as he looked away.

"I don't care whether it's my business or not… You're body temperature is going into the red zone. My business or not I don't think you want to lose a limb." Elliot states harshly, reaching into the bag he had with him. "Here… Don't let anyone know you have this." He says pulling out an electric blanket to Leo.

"What's this for?" Leo asks with a slight frown on his lips as he took the blanket.

"I found out my sister's playing dirty…and turning up the air around nine... So it's at a comfortable temp when I go to check it at seven but it gets colder after I go to bed. She's been doing it since we found out you would be staying in this part of the wing. She'd make the temp drop slightly each night so I wouldn't notice. Heh, it's no wonder I haven't been able to sleep." Elliot states softly watching Leo look at him curiously.

"How do you know that?" Leo asks with a cautious tone before he sensed movement behind him and then heard a small jingle of a bell. He glanced behind him to see a black cat with green eyes. "A cat?" He says watching the cat move forward.

"Her name's Misa…" Elliot says calmly picking up the cat before he wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulders. "Come on, I'll show you how to use this thing." He says as Leo stared at the black cat in Elliot's other arm.

"Right…" Leo says softly glancing up at Elliot. 'He's warm.' "How do you know she's messing with the thermostat?" He asks hearing the cat purr in amusement as they entered Leo's room.

"Misa-chan has been secretly watching us… You see… Misa-chan is the cat of one of my friends from the Sanctuary. They work for Pandora just like my family does…She likes to send her cat to watch over me so things, like when you walked in on me, don't happen… but at that point in time Misa-chan was watching my sister that was in the north wing." Elliot explains softly and Leo felt a bit annoyed at him as he remembered he had lied.

"So, why did you lie?" Leo muttered softly.

"Vincent was listening… and I didn't want him to know Misa-chan was here." Elliot says as he heard the cat growl. "Vincent almost gouged out Misa-chan's eyes the last time he found her spying on the others. I didn't want him looking for her." He says setting Leo onto the bed letting the boy go and grabbing the electric blanket. Leo sat there watching Elliot plug in the blanket and got the urge to curl up on the boy's lap.

'Damn it…My instincts are starting to make me think of strange things.' Leo thought looking away from Elliot.

"When you're not using it just unplug it but when you are, you can set this switch to the temperature you want it to be." Elliot says causing Leo to look back at him. "It should warm up in about five minutes." He says unfolding it so Leo could use it.

'I'm already past the safety zone for my body… I won't be able to control what my body does soon.' Leo thought feeling his embarrassed but his face didn't burn with heat. He then reached out to Elliot, grabbing his black button up shirt by the collar. This caused Elliot to look at him curiously. "S-Sorry…When the temperature in my body gets to a certain level it starts to act on its own…I usually go to the closest warmth there is… and…um…" Leo says softly started to blush from what that meant. Elliot sat there for a moment before he started to laugh. He then threw the electric blanket over Leo's shoulders since the comforter had fallen off.

"Don't worry its fine. Instincts are what keep you alive… I can't hold it against you since it's partially my fault for being the warmest thing right now." Elliot says softly as he stood to leave. Leo watched the shirt slide out of his finger till he felt eyes on him. He looked up to Elliot with a slight embarrassed look.

"Why are you being so nice, again?" Leo questions watching Elliot shrug.

"It's not that I am being nice. I just don't like when angels play dirty." He states looking at the cat that had curled up in Leo's lap.

"So, you're technically playing dirty yourself by giving this to me." Leo states with a slight tilt to his head and Elliot smiled slightly.

"Not at all… It's called evening the playing field. Besides, I owe you a bit." He says

"What did I do to cause you to feel like you owed me?" Leo says in a questioning way watching the Angel turn away from him.

"Maybe you should think of that answer for yourself…" Elliot states casually. "After all, we both know dangerous secrets about one another." He adds with a slight sad look in his eyes.

"Are you implying that you're being nice because you think I'm going to tell?" Leo questions in a slight annoyed look on his face.

"Not at all…Knowing makes us closer, doesn't it?" He replies casually as he began to walk to the door. "I was just stating that your answer is linked to one or both of our secrets." He says with a slight smirk before looking at the cat sitting in Leo's lap. "Go home, Misa…" He says before leaving the room.

'Did he just give me a riddle?' Leo thought in annoyance as he fell to his side only to shiver as he realized how warm the blanket was getting and how cold he was. 'That can wait till tomorrow.' He thought readjusting the blanket and pulling the comforter over his head, so he could warm up. He heard the soft sound of a meow before he drifted off to sleep and he unconsciously lifted up his arm and let the cat crawl under the covers with him before he fell into dream land.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Elliot sat at the dining table with a small frown on his face as he stared at his food, Leo had not come down for breakfast, but his sister had stated that she wanted to eat Breakfast with him so he sat there listening to his sister talk to him about her business for Pandora while he ate. He knew the reason Leo hadn't come down was because he was under the electric blanket, he had been given the night before, so he wasn't worried about the serpent but for some reason he still wanted the snake's presence.

'He's probably still curled up in under the blanket; if he's awake he's reading a book.' Elliot thought smiling slightly at the thought. 'Misa and Melek will come visit today since Vincent left about an hour ago to visit Gilbert…I heard that there was an incident involving the kid he's supposed to be taking care of. I wonder what happened.' Elliot thought silently ignoring his sister words. His thought were only disrupted when the dining room door open and Leo walked in sleepily holding the black cat, Misa, curled in his arm like a stuffed toy. Elliot went to ask Leo why Misa was still here but he heard Vanessa grumble something causing him to frown.

"Morning, Elliot… Huh…Oh, Good morning to you too, Vanessa-sama…" Leo says softly noticing the woman was also there after greeting Elliot.

"I see you had a sleeping buddy last night." Elliot says with a bit of a playful tone as Leo sat down and the maids brought him out his breakfast.

"Hn… I don't even remember her crawling under the covers with me but she was there when I woke up." Leo says setting the sleeping cat onto his lap. "I don't necessarily hate cats so it's fine with me that she snuck under the covers with me." He says with a slight smile on his face as he looked at what was for breakfast. "How was your morning been so far, Vanessa?" He asks looking at the woman politely. She looked at him with startled eyes before looking away.

"It's been fine…I just thought I would spend Breakfast with my little brother." She states giving him a harsh glare.

"I see… Well then, I am not here." He says with a slight smile as he began to eat in silence. Elliot smiled slightly before he turned to Vanessa.

"So, what were you saying before?" Elliot says calmly drawing Vanessa's attention back to him. She then went back to what she was talking about and Elliot pretended to listen to her. Instead he was watching Leo sneak food to Misa, out of the corner of his eye. 'Misa-chan's got a new best friend. Melek is going to throw a fit.' Elliot thought smiling amusedly as he took a bite of his food and made a comment on what Vanessa was talking about. Soon, Vanessa finished her meal and excused herself, leaving the two boys alone. "If you don't like that then you don't have to eat it. You're going to make her fat by feeding her like that. Her master will throw a fit." Elliot says as he watched Leo stick a piece of sausage under the table for the cat.

"She won't get fat from a few bits of human food, Elliot." Leo says casually as he ate a piece for himself. Elliot simply laughed as he watched Misa peek her head out from underneath the table.

"She will… You know you will, Misa." Elliot says glaring at the cat that disappeared under the table at his words. "I don't want to hear it when you gain twenty pounds and don't understand why." He adds as the two heard a meow of protest from under the table. "Yeah, Yeah… You always say that!" He states before shaking his head as he heard another meow. "I haven't forgotten the last time." He states harshly as the cat jumped up on the table and pranced over to him. "Get off the table…" He states pointing his fork at the feline, which sat down and began licking itself. "Very funny… I'm going to tell Melek that you're sleeping with another snake. …And being a little slut, giving an angel a show." Elliot muttered, rolling his eyes as the cat instantly dropped its foot and leered at him. "Well that's what you're doing. I don't want to watch you lick yourself by the way… It's a little gross." Elliot states poking the cat's nose before he heard Leo laugh.

"Elliot… You're talking to a cat." He says in amusement.

"That's because she's not a normal cat… Misa is able to speak telepathically to anyone she chooses. She's also a…" Elliot states as the doors, to the room, burst open and a bubbly looking brunette appears in the door way.

"Elliot! Good morning! Ah, there you are Misa." The girl states with a huge grin on his face and Leo tilted his head in confusion.

'It's another snake demon…?' Leo thought in confusion as he watched the girl bounce over to the table and snatch the cat right off the table.

"Melek… I thought I told you to wait till eleven before you came over." Elliot states standing up from his seat, causing the girl freeze in her place. She stood in front of the two with beaming at the two with sparkling hazel eyes that had a hint of danger in them, that would set most at unease, but neither boy seemed fazed by that gaze so she tilted her head.

"But Misa didn't come back last night, Elliot. I was worried about her." The girl says with a small frown on her lips.

"She was fine… She slept in Leo's room." Elliot says placing his hand on his hip.

"Leo?" The girl says curiously as she looked at the other person in the room.

"Yeah, Pandora is having an intermixing this year for the demons at Pandora Gakuen. During their senior year they live as humans in operative's families. My father volunteered this year to take in a grad and Leo was the one they put in our family." Elliot explains calmly as Leo stood.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Leo." Leo says with a slight smile on his face as the girl's grin returned.

"So, you're one of us then?" The girl says with an amused look on her face. "I'm Melek Loughty, nice to meet you, Leo-kun." She says with a look in her eyes that caused nervousness to fill Leo's stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alluring Secret**_

**_#5_**

"I'm Melek Loughty, nice to meet you, Leo-kun." She says with a look in her eyes that caused nervousness to fill Leo's stomach.

'Is she trying to challenge me?' He thought silently as he stared at her with a threatening look behind his glasses.

"Oi, Melek! Quit trying to intimidate Leo. I'm sure he doesn't give a shit about your damn girlfriend there. Leo was being frozen to death, last night because my sister likes to play with the air conditioning. The two of us went into his room to give him the heating blanket we hunted down last night and she just stayed there." Elliot states harshly as Melek blinked before looking at the cat in her hands.

"So, it's your fault then…" Melek says dropping the cat onto the ground with a huff. "You're such a slut, Misa." She says before she sat on the ground talking to the cat like it was a human. Leo, who was very confused and annoyed at the girls actions toward him, but he did nothing.

"Did I do something wrong?" Leo asks with a slightly irritated look on his face.

"No…Misa is just Melek's half-sister. Misa is part human part snake demon but she was cursed by the Baskerville's to be a cat, now she can only take a human form on the day and night of the full moon." Elliot says with a slight sigh as he watched Leo flinch at the mention of the Baskervilles before he nodded in understanding.

"I see… So, she is cursed." Leo says with a slight sigh and Elliot smiled sadly.

"Yeah…Has been for about ten centuries now, I think." Elliot says gently watching Melek grab the cat and hold her close. "They were like enemies before because the Shinigami would always put them against each other but once they got out, and they no longer had to fight, everything for them changed... for the better in the least." He says with a slight saddened look in his eyes as Leo tilted his head confusedly.

'He says that as if he knows how horrible it was for us children.' Leo thought with an annoyed look in his eye before Melek jumped up with Misa on her head.

"You talk like it's impossible to be happy, Elliot! But love will one day break the curse, you'll see!" Melek says cheerfully as she watched the two boys scowl at her. 'Oh, that hit a nerve for Elliot…It seems to be the same for his little friend.' She thought grinning amusedly.

"Right… Anyway, I've got to help out at the shelter today, if you want to come, you are more than welcome, Leo. You can read your book or something…" He says scratching at the back of his head as Leo smiled at his words.

"I have no interest in going… I think I will return to my room for the time being. It was nice meeting you Melek-san and you as well Misa-san." Leo says before leaving the room and Elliot frowned at his actions.

"So, has he figured it out yet?" Melek says after a moment of silence and Elliot turned away from her.

"The only thing he knows is I lost my wings." Elliot says under his breath as he started to walk past the girl but she grabbed his hand tightly.

"Has it moved at all, Elliot?" Melek asks softly watching the flicker of annoyance in the angel's eyes before he pulled his arm away.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Melek. I'm going to change…You can go sit in the lounge if you want." He says casually as he headed off toward his room with Melek following after him with serious eyes. He simply let her follow him as he walked into his room and went to change, not acknowledging her at all. Once the door closed the atmosphere changed and they stood in uncomfortable silence.

"Elliot… Has the curse moved at all?" Melek asks, finally breaking the silence, placing a hand on the boy's wrist. "You know that if it reaches your heart it'll kill you, right?" She whispers softly running her hand up his arm to his shoulder with emotionless eyes.

"It hasn't moved… Ran-Ran and my rosary helps keep it under control… I refuse to fall victim to anything that that devil throws at me." He states casually with annoyance in his voice as he pushed her hand away and pulled off his night shirt, not caring if she saw the scars on his back.

"Even if he throws his own son at you and says that you could do anything you pleased with him?" Melek says watching Elliot grab a plain-white button up shirt, a normal person wouldn't notice anything but Melek, being a demon, saw the slight spasm of his hand when she said those words.

"That wouldn't matter to me... He has completely forgotten me already." Elliot whispers as he pulled on the white shirt before looking at Melek, noticing someone is missing "Where'd Misa-chan go?" He asks, buttoning up his shirt, causing Melek to shrug.

"She jumped down and ran off as we entered the room. She's probably looking for your siblings or parents." She says casually watching Elliot change his pants. "By the way, you've got a very nice ass there, Elliot. I guess all that training is really working for you." She comments watching Elliot spin around with a bright red face.

"S-Shut it, you damned perverted demon! How many times to I have to tell you not to watch me change!" He growls as Melek laughed.

"You're the one that stripped, Elli-chan." She says with a playful smile. "I really wish Elli-chan liked girls… We could have lots of fun together." She says watching Elliot roll his eyes.

"I like all of God's children." Elliot commented listening to Melek snort.

"That's a lie… Angel's aren't supposed to tell lies, now Elli-chan." Melek teases as Elliot turned away from her to grab a pair of rain boots.

"I'm not lying." He states in annoyance pulling the boots on.

"You call it _likes_ but you're missing three letters." Melek says causing Elliot to sigh.

"You know what? You can believe whatever you want… I'm still an angel, dammit." He states coolly and Melek threw her arms over Elliot's shoulder and pulling him backwards. "What do you want now?" Elliot questions.

"Carry me… I want Misa to get jealous…" She states causing Elliot to roll his eyes in annoyance and walked towards the door.

"No thanks…" Elliot states going to step outside but Melek tackled him wrapping her arms and legs around his waist and neck.

"I won't let you get away." She squeals playfully as Elliot sighs in annoyance.

"Whatever. Misa, we're going!" Elliot calls as he pushed the snake girl off his shoulder. "Ah, I almost forgot Ran-Ran." He says turning back to go into his room and when he came out his had the snake wrapped around his hand. "Can't forget to bring you…huh, Ran-Ran…" Elliot whispers softly with a gentle smile. 'Who knows what Vanessa would do to you…?' He thought glancing at Leo's door with slight worry in his eyes.

"Misa says she's staying with Leo today… so he isn't lonely." Melek says calmly as she took his hand that Ran-Ran was holding onto. "Let's go…" She says smiling when Ran-Ran slithered up her arm and hid in her hair.

"Right… but do we have to hold hands?" Elliot says with a slight annoyed look on his face and Melek giggled at him.

"Yes…Yes, we do." She says pulling him down the hall with a laugh.

"I suppose that it's too late to change my mind." Leo says appearing in the door way of his room holding the little black cat, Misa. "And I'm guessing we got stuck hanging out together today." Leo says casually and the black cat looked up at him.

_"Sorry, Melek-neechan sort of volunteered me for this… I have no clue."_ A female's voice echoed in Leo's head as Leo smirked slightly.

"I would have never figured that you were a cursed child of the sanctuary." Leo says reentering his room and walking over to his blanket that was warming up.

_"Yeah, I only choose to speak to a small few… Since Melek-neechan told you about me I figured I should start talking."_ The female voice of Misa, the cat, says as Misa jumped out of Leo's arms and crawled under the blanket. _"Besides, I recognize your scent you're that, Glen Baskerville's son, right?" _She asks watching Leo scowl before looking away from her._ "Great, I have wanted to talk to you about something for a very long time."_ She says peeking out of the corner with thinned pupils in gold irises.

"Okay…" Leo says grabbing a book before climbing under the blanket with a slight sigh. "What did you want to talk about?" He asks softly feeling Misa crawl into his lap and she sat on the book he had there. "Now that's not very nice." He muttered with a slight frown as Misa put a paw onto his chest.

_"It's about the past...a very specific part...Involving the girl named Eliora." _Misa says calmly watching as Leo registered her words and gave her a half hurt, half annoyed look.

"I'm sorry but I don't know a girl named Eliora, Misa-san…" Leo says calmly, feeling Misa's claws extend and retracted before she moved off his lap and back under the covers.

_"The name you used to call her was Elli… I just want to know one thing… will you just answer one thing?" _Misa says softly poking Leo's thigh with her paw as she lie down beside him.

"Fine…One thing…if I don't like it I'm not going to answer it." Leo says softly as he heard Misa start purring.

_"Ah, cooperation… Thank you. Back then, when you last saw Eliora-"_ Misa whispers softly as she sensed Leo tense.

"Her name was Elliott… Not Eliora." Leo interjects and Misa let out a small huffing sound.

"_I don't care! I want to know what you said the last time you spoke to her._" Misa states in a soft annoyed tone.

"When I last spoke to her?" He whispers softly lowering his eyes so he could see the eyes of the cat that was staring at him. "It's been over ten centuries… I'm afraid that I cannot remember what I had said. My memories of _that_ place are and have always been shaky." He says softly as he felt Misa shift on the bed.

_"If that is your answer, then, I do not understand why she worked so hard to become someone that you could love." _Misa says softly closing her eyes causing Leo to flinch.

"What does it matter? Elli-chan's dead! She was murdered by that devil with white wings." Leo states with an angered look but Misa simply stayed silent. 'She's ignoring me…' He thought in annoyance before looking down at his book, before throwing it off to the side.

"_Do you believe that person was a devil, Leo…?_" Misa's voice whispered and Leo sighed again.

"Yes… I only remember that they had white wings and wore blue robes… but I know they were a devil. Only a devil would have the power to slice the heads off of those two angels and kill my Elli-chan." Leo says softly and pulling the covers over his body, pulling his legs up against his chest. 'Of course, it had to be a devil… It had to be because no one is that strong.' Leo thought sadly as he remembered the day that he had escaped from the Sanctuary.

_Leo ran down the hall of the run down Sanctuary, heading off towards the chapel, where he knew that his friend, Elli was being held. As he headed off that way he sensed that something much worse than his and a few other's riot was happening and as he kicked the door in to the chapel he saw no angels or children._

_"Kagome… Kagome... Bird inside the cage when will you come out?" A male's voice sings as Leo looked up at the altar to see an angel sitting on one of the statues spiraled out in a relaxed way. He was wearing nothing but what looked like blue sashes for clothing, but that wasn't watch caught the teens attention it was the many corpses of adults and teenagers that were all pure-blooded angels or demons lying around the angel. He let out a loud scream before he was silenced when the angel looked at him with a curious posture. "Kagome… Kagome…In the evening of the dawn, where the turtle and crane slipped." A female voice sung as the male jumping off of the statue and disappears._

_"W-Where did he-" Leo mutters as two figures appeared behind him. He turned and gasped because it was two angels that were not of the Sanctuary or the angel from before. _

_"Here's one of the devil bastards." The one says with a disgusted look on his face._

_"Brother, what should we do…We were only sent here to find and retrieve our brother." The other says softly as Leo turned and saw a man who looked a lot like Elliot but older and his hair was in wild waves that stopped at his shoulder. The other had perfectly trimmed black hair and a cold expression on his face._

_"That doesn't mean I can't destroy a few monsters while we're in the place where our master's eyes cannot reach." The blonde man says with a slight snicker and the other simply sighed._

_"Fine… Just don't get blood on your robes." He says shaking his head._

_"Kagome…Kagome…" A female voice sings_

_"What the heck is that…?" The silver haired one says warily placing his hands onto his rosary._

_"Sounds like a child… It's probably another devil. Stay on guard." The black haired on says._

_"Right…" The other says grabbing his rosary and pulling it off his neck. It then turned into a golden sword and he raised it up high getting ready to strike down. But as he moved to swing his sword down to hit Leo something that resembled a whip and a sword combined appeared from out of nowhere and sliced the man's head off._

_"Kagome… Kagome…Who is it that is behind you, can you tell?" A voice sings from behind Leo and the boy froze as he watched the body hit the ground. Leo gasped and the scent of the person filled Leo's senses._

_"E-Elli-chan?" Leo whispers going to look back but the other angel shouted catching his attention._

_"-! Do you realize what you have just done?" The black haired man yells in shock as Leo started to tremble._

_"Ah, I have…" The person says in a soft but high toned voice as Leo looked back and saw blue robes and large white wings, wings even large than he had ever seen._

_"He was your brother!" The other one yells as the person raised a silver sword._

_"He is my enemy…anyone that tries to hurt the ones I love become my enemy." The person says with their voice sounding deeper with an emotionless tone._

_"How can you say that? He's family!" The man shouts before looking at Leo accusingly. "It was your fault… What have you done to my brother? Bewitched him with tasteless temptations?" He yells grabbing the golden sword that was once his brothers. "Devils like you deserve to rot in hell!" He yells moving his sword into an attack position._

_"I'm not a devil." Leo whispered as the person behind him swiped down their sword and the next thing that Leo saw was the second man's head fall to the ground. "He just killed two angels." He says with disbelief._

_"Are you alright, little Leo?" The person asks softly as Leo felt his breath hitch._

_"Elli-chan?" Leo says with a hopeful look as he looked up but he could focus his eyes to see the person's face, for some reason._

_"I'm afraid 'Elli' is dead… I'm sorry." The person says looking away from the child._

_"E-Elli-chan…Elli-chan's dead b-but I-I promised..." Leo whispered letting tears drip out of his eyes._

_"The promises she made could never come true, Little Leo... She was just an illusion from a curse." The person says walking past Leo who felt his heart twist and he couldn't breathe._

_"Did y-you killed her?" Leo asks standing feeling his blood start to boil._

_"In a way, yes, I did. As I said before, I am sorry, little Leo but Elli never existed..." The person says as Leo bolted forward towards the person._

_"LEO!"_ A voice shouts causing Leo's eyes to snap open to see he was lying backwards on the mattress of his bed.

"Huh? Oh, Misa-san, I'm sorry. I must have zoned out." Leo muttered slightly as he sat back up and shivered slightly.

"_You almost squished me."_ Misa says with a slight meow as she jumped up onto one of the pillows. _"You either fainted or fell asleep, not zoned out! Not zoned out at all!" _Misa hisses and Leo smiled slightly.

"Right…Right… I'm sorry." He says watching the cat puff its fur out. "I'm seriously apologizing…" He adds as the cat huffed before curling up on the pillow.

"_You better be…_" She states snuggling her nose under her paw. "_Especially, after you wouldn't answer my question properly._" Misa says with a slight sigh as she got comfortable.

"I told you that I couldn't remember." He says bluntly watching the cat simply lie there staring at him.

_"If you cannot remember then there must be a reason… Maybe Elli has done something."_ She whispered gently and Leo smiled gently.

"Elli couldn't have… She died before I could see her like I promised." Leo says softly as the cat looked at him with a curious look.

_"You're weird…"_ Misa says softly before closing her eyes. _"I really wish you'd stop saying Eliora's dead…"_ She whispers as Leo glanced at her in annoyance.

"I don't know an Eliora… and are you even sure we're talking about the same person?"

_"Silver hair, greenish blue eyes, large white wings that would make any angel jealous…Not to mention a beautiful smile that made everyone love her and an attitude that was not like an angel's should be? Also going by the same nickname? We are talking about the same person…" _Misa states not moving from her spot._ "But whatever… I'm going to go back to sleep now… So, I won't be speaking. Good night." _She says casually and Leo sighed before grabbing his book and opening it.

"Right…" Leo muttered opening his book. 'That description doesn't sound like Elli-chan at all…' He thought trying to remember how his Elli was. 'Not that it matters…' He thought deciding that he wouldn't dwell on it and began to read the book.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"What the hell happened in here?" Elliot shouts snapping Leo out of his book. He was spiraled out on the floor with many papers scatter on the floor and all the books Leo had brought to the room plus some were thrown onto the bed in disarray. Elliot had come back from the shelter with Melek to find the room this way and Elliot was in complete shock over the state it was in.

"Misa-san had an accident…" Leo says casually moving his fingers as if he was playing an instrument.

"Is she okay?" Melek asks with worry in her eyes as Leo pointed to a cushioned chair where Misa laid curled in chair leering at Leo.

_"I'm fine, Melek-neechan… Leo was bullying me." _Misa says quietly and Leo snorted slightly.

"I told you not to get into my stuff, Misa-san…" Leo says happily as he sat up with an amused look on his face and Elliot scowled at him.

"But why are the papers everywhere." Elliot asks as he started picking up the papers to see they were score sheets. 'Music sheets…' Elliot thought with a frown.

"They're music sheets!" Melek says with a cheerful look in her eyes. "I love music… Is this for the piano?" She says sitting down beside Leo looking at all the sheets.

"Yeah…I've been working on a piece but the piano room is too cold and my fingers lose circulation." Leo explains softly as he held up a piece of paper up to Elliot and Elliot scowled but took it. "That piece goes at the bottom of the ones you just picked up." Leo states as he sat up and started to pick up all the papers. Once he was done collecting all of them he set them into several different piles. "The reason they got spread out was because Misa jumped up onto the stack of papers and then freaked out over a bug and scattered my papers and the books collapsed.

_"Collapsed! You threw them at me! You beast! I could have been murdered! Melek-neechan, don't leave me alone with him!"_ Misa shouts and Melek looked at Misa and then at Elliot who was smirking from ear to ear.

"Misa-chan… I believe I did warn you about playing on loose papers…especially when they need to be in a specific order." Elliot says casually.

"He could have killed my sister and you're scolding her?" Melek says in annoyance.

"I do believe there was a similar incident at the Sanctuary, wasn't there?" Elliot says setting the papers down with the others.

"Ah… What are you talking about?" Melek says walking over and picking up

"Kagome… Kagome… the bird in the cage… when will you come out?" Elliot says with slight sigh. "In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped. Who stands right behind you now?" He says noting that Leo was tensing up in an uncomforted way.

"Right… That's the one that turned Misa-chan into a cat." Melek says looking behind at Leo who seemed to tense up at the words that were spoken. "Leo-kun? Are you alright?" She asks curious as to what was wrong and Leo seemed to snap back to reality.

"Oh, I'm fine. That's just a song from a game the children used to play all the time during recess when I lived in the Sanctuary. What does that have to do with anything that you guys were talking about?" Leo asks standing as he remembered that song that was sung by the devil with white wings.

"It was also a game the children in the chapel played… We all know it quite well." Melek says shifting slightly as she glanced at Elliot.

"Ah… I see…" Leo says moving over to his bed with a slight sigh. 'It doesn't sound like they enjoyed the game.' He though as he realized she said the chapel. "Melek, did you live in the chapel?" He says with a curious look and Melek frowned slightly.

"I prefer to call it imprisoned." Melek states coolly and Elliot sighed slightly.

"But yes, she did live there. Melek… Didn't you have to go to your job soon?" He asks causing the girl to squeal with wide eyes.

"Gah! You're right. Come on Misa-chan! Um…It was nice meeting you Leo-kun! I'll call you later, Elliot." Melek says quickly leaving the room.

"Spaz…" Elliot mutters as he moved over and started picking up the books.

"Just leave them… It'll end up being like that again the next time I go to read books." Leo says casually and Elliot rolled his eyes.

"You're going to ruin them if you leave them like that." Elliot says stacking the books neatly on the floor beside the nightstand. "It breaks the binding and bends the pages." He states casually sensing Leo come up behind him.

"Ah… Do you think I am an idiot? I know what happens." Leo states in annoyance and Elliot sighs.

"I kind of figured that you didn't really care." Elliot says standing up and turning to see Leo inches away from him. "What are you doing?" He questions with a small scowl and Leo moved closer staring at Elliot through his glasses. Elliot tensed and stood as straight as he could which caused Leo to chuckle at his reddening cheeks.

"Hm… Your face is slightly red… Could it be that you're embarrassed that I'm this close?" He asks with a slight tilt to his head and Elliot turned his head the opposite direction.

"Not at all… It's just that I've never let someone get this close to me." Elliot says with a slight frown letting Leo move away from him.

"Ah, I see… I thought Angel's like to be intimate with people." Leo says with a teasing smile and Elliot glares at him with a bright red face.

"What do you think you are implying?" Elliot yells turning away from the demon. "Geez, you demons are all the same! You try to be nice to them and they are just plain rude." He states storming toward the door and Leo called out his names.

"At least we don't hide behind smiling faces that stab you in the back once they've finished with you." Leo states causing Elliot to stop.

"Not all of us are like that! Some of us really do just like helping others!" Elliot states loudly before opening the door. "Some of us give us everything that they were for people like you. That's what Elli did, isn't it?" Elliot mutters under his breath before he walked out of the room and slammed the door. He stood there holding his rosary before he heard Vanessa's voice.

"What up, Vanessa?" He asks gently as he noticed a red rose in her hand.

"This message is for you, Elliot. It seems that you're still being put on missions." Vanessa says with a bit of a surprised look and Elliot smiled slightly.

"Ah, it's like I've never retired, right?" Elliot says smiling slightly and Vanessa laughed and handed him the letter.

"I'll leave you to business then." She says before walking away and Elliot's smile dropped.

"Idiot… What is he doing sending me a letter? They know if someone finds out about this they'll get reprimanded." Elliot says moving his hands over the rose causing the flower to turn black. "Huh? A spell…" He whispers in surprise before moving over to his room and entering his room with a solemn look. "I wonder who died…" He whispered softly with sad eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alluring Secret**_

**#6**

'Ugh… I stayed up too late last night again.' Leo thought yawning as he took a bite of food and glanced at Elliot. Elliot was staring down at his food not talking like he usually did and he looked extremely depressed. 'It's been a week… Is it normal for angels to go around moping like that? It's really annoying!' Leo thought with a sigh as he set his eating utensil down. "Elliot, you know, if you keep it up, you're going to fall." Leo states in an annoyed way as Elliot shot him a glare.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elliot questions coolly and Leo rolled his eyes.

"You're an angel! Angel's shouldn't act as you do! Getting angry, causing fights, not praying, moping around this place… You're going to screw yourself over!" Leo states in a serious way as Elliot raised an eyebrow

"_Screw myself over…_? Really? Didn't know demon's even cared about the business of Angels…I'm shocked." Elliot stated with sarcasm in his voice and Leo scowled.

"If you fall, I'll probably be blamed, considering that your family, other than Vincent, doesn't seem to like me." Leo states coolly and Elliot shook his head.

"That's too bad for them… Besides what makes you think I haven't fallen." Elliot questions with a slight scowl as Leo took a sip of the milk he had gotten to drink.

"You don't give off that aura, Elliot." Leo states casually, pointing his fork at the teen but Elliot simply rolled his eyes.

"You saw them, right?" Elliot states coolly and Leo tilted his head no sure as to what Elliot was mentioning. "The scars…" He says quietly as Leo recalled the time he burst into Elliot's room and caught a glimpse of the scars on the teen's back.

"Yeah… What about them?" Leo says with a slight shrug and Elliot simply rolls his eyes.

"Think about it and get back to me on that." Elliot states as he stood and walked off with his plate.

"Well, you're acting more like an idiot today…" Leo states with a playful look on his face as he watched Elliot retreat. 'I wonder why he'd bring that up even after he practically strangled me to make sure I wouldn't bring it up.' Leo thought with a sigh as he stood and took his plate into the kitchen.

Once he was done with that, he went to head back to his room and he noticed Elliot speaking to his father about something in the hall just off of the stair case. He stopped for a moment wondering what they were talking about before he shrugged deciding that it was for his best interest to continue on up to his room. When he was in his room with the door locked, he pulled out the book he was supposed to be writing in for the day to day experiences and stared at it in a curious confusion, knowing he needed to start writing in it but having nothing to write about. Letting a sigh escape from his lips, he went over to the desk that was in his room, piled high with books, and cleared it off so he could sit down and write. As he stared the blank pages with a slight frown on his lips as he tapped his pencil against the paper. He never found anything interesting about day to day life and that was more so now that he lived in a house of angel's that avoided him. At the moment that thought was processed there was a knock on his door, and the thought 'except for one' crossed his mind as he stood and walked over to the door to open it. It was just who he expected and Leo frowned at the annoyed look on the angel's face.

"What's up…? That's not a very pleasant look on your face, Mr. Angel." Leo says playfully watching Elliot scowl widen as he pushed his way into the room.

"My father said you need to be taken out and that it wasn't okay for you to be locked up in the manor the whole year and a half." Elliot grumbles ignoring Leo's teasing, walking over toward the window to stare out it.

"What does he think I am…A dog? If he wanted a dog he should have requested someone else…" Leo commented shutting the door with a slight frown on his lips as he watched Elliot stare out the window.

"No… I don't think he meant anything rude by it… I think he was mentioning your goal for your homestay mission." Elliot says casually and Leo sighed.

"To learn about human life-style but living with angels defeats the purpose of that, now doesn't it." Leo states casually as he noticed Elliot's cold look. "Is there a problem?" He questions as Elliot looked at him with serious eyes.

"I know that… he expects me to introduce you to humans… the only problem with that is my only human friend is a cursed immortal, that's a cat." Elliot states with a slight sigh. "I don't really know what to do about this." He adds as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ah… So you're just about as clueless as I am." Leo says with an eye brow raised.

"As if…! We can go into town; I'll show you what normal teenagers do in their spare time!" Elliot states with a slight glare as he turned to the door.

"What if I don't want to go?" Leo questions curiously as Elliot stopped.

"Do you want to be walked like a dog?" Elliot responds.

"Do you want me to break every bone in your body?" Leo retorts understanding what Elliot meant by the question.

"Just meet me there, you damn bastard." Elliot states before walking out of the door, slamming it.

"What if I said _I didn't want to go_?" Leo muttered in annoyance glancing at the books on his desk. 'But… It would be something to write in that damn journal. And I could find out more about this stupid angel.' He thought with a slight frown as he went to his closet. Once he was dressed he went down to the main entrance of the manor and set down the boots he chose to wear for the day. He had just sat down to put them on when he sensed Elliot appear behind him.

"What the hell are you wearing? I said _normal_ clothing." Elliot states with a slight annoyed tone as Leo looked back at Elliot who was wearing a deep blue color that reminded Leo of ultramarine paint that his father used to use in his paintings. And a pair of tight black jean pants.

"This is normal attire." Leo states as Elliot rolled his eyes and grabbed his wrist.

"Wearing leather and spandex is not normal!" Elliot states pulling Leo back up to the stairs

"It is too normal." Leo states in annoyance that Elliot was stating such things.

"Not for humans!" Elliot yells pulling the teen up the stairs and to his room. He then rummaged through Leo's clothing until he decided on a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts.

"You expect me to wear that?" Leo grumbled staring at the unappealing clothing.

"You'll stand out in that get up, and you'll be extremely hot." Elliot scolds pushing the clothing into Leo's arms.

"What the heck are you going on about? These are perfectly normal clothing." Leo states, in annoyance, throwing the clothing at Elliot.

"In the demon territory maybe!" Elliot shouts glaring at the teen as he picked the clothing back up. "You obviously do not understand anything that has to do with the human culture. How can they send someone here that has no prior experience with normal humans?" Elliot grumbles refolding the clothing before forcing them into Leo's hands again.

"Like you're any better?" 'Yah ass.' Leo growled watching Elliot roll his eyes.

"I'm an angel! It's my job to understand humans" He states throwing his hands out childishly and Leo felt a slight smirk tug at the corner of his lips.

"Is it? I wouldn't have guess considering that you have a demon and a curse cat for friends. I guessed it was the complete opposite." Leo says casually as he walked over to his bed and set the clothing down on the neatly made bed.

"Watch it you…" Elliot states harshly as Leo glanced over his shoulder playfully.

"Or what? You'll strike me down? Please by all means go right ahead, Mr. Angel." He states with a slight bored look on his face. "Besides all human clothes reek… I can't stand it." He states

"You wear human clothes while sleeping." Elliot yells glaring at the messy locked demon as he let out a sigh.

"That's because it's too cold in here to sleep naked." Leo replies, turning around to see Elliot staring at him with a shocked and slightly embarrassed look on his face. "Hou? Are you imagining that? That's really inappropriate, Mr. _Angel_." He says playfully not even trying to hide the devilish smile that played along his lips.

"S-Sh-Shut up! You just disgust me." Elliot yells turning his head away and Leo chuckled, extremely amused by Elliot's reaction.

"So you were imagining it." He says sitting on the edge of the bed watching Elliot get a flustered.

"I wasn't!" Elliot stated in his own defense as Leo simply continued to smirk at him, with all intentions directed at getting the teen so flustered that he'd forget they were supposed to go out into town.

"But you'd have to imagine it in order to be disgusted." Leo says casually leaning back onto his hands watching Elliot glare at him.

"What are you talking about? I'm telling you I never did none of the sort." Elliot growls annoyed by Leo's accusations, causing Leo's smirk to widen because he knew he was winning.

"I believe that was a double negative, Elliot. That's bad human grammar." Leo commented with a slight bored tone.

"Shut your trap and get dressed!" Elliot yells with a pissed off look and Leo sighed.

"Fine…" He says unzipping the spandex shirt he was wearing, exposing a white tank top, glancing up at Elliot whose face changed three different shades.

"W-W-What are you doing?" He yells spinning around so he wasn't looking at him.

"I'm changing, so you'll stop throwing a tantrum." Leo says casually, slightly amused at the fact Elliot got so agitated by a little skin.

"I am not throwing a tantrum." Elliot states sternly as if he was trying to make it believable as Leo dropped the shirt on to the ground. "A-And at least wait till I've left the room." Elliot yells closing his eyes as he heard Leo get off of the bed.

"Why? I figured you wanted to see me naked." Leo teased as Elliot heard Leo's soft footsteps move closer to him.

"Like hell I do!" Elliot yells going to face the demon but Leo was an arms-length away with a slight smirk on his lips.

"But you changed in front of me before, what's so different with me returning the favor?" Leo simply stated watching the angel advert his eyes.

"It is different and what favor are you talking about!" Elliot says crossing his arms as he sensed Leo studying him, which made him uncomfortable.

"Elliot…Look at me." Leo say with a slightly amused tone to his voice as Elliot turning his head away with a slight red shade gracing his normally pale cheeks.

"Why?" Elliot muttered glaring at the wall, on the other side of the room, knowing why but he refused to entertain a demon's wishes.

"Because it's rude to not look at someone when they are talking to you…" Leo states watching Elliot flinch before he moved his hands down so they rested on his hips.

"Tsk… It's also rude to watch someone change but you demons don't seem to get that." Elliot states in annoyance as he glanced at Leo cautiously.

"Hou…" Leo hummed taking a step forward and Elliot jumped back looking the boy straight in the face.

"W-What?" Elliot says nervously as Leo smiled at him.

"Could it be that Elliot is tempted by someone like me?" He asks almost innocently but Elliot knew that there was no such thing in the words that were spoken.

"O-Of course not! I-I'll be down stairs, just put those damn clothes on." Elliot states before turning and fleeing out of the room.

"Hmm… He's so interesting to tease." He mutters pulling the white t-shirt on. 'But I suppose that's what makes him amusing.' He thought as he looked at the shorts on the bed and let out a slight chuckle before he turned toward the door. "He's not getting his way entirely… I wonder how flustered I can get him before he makes me come back." Leo muttered as he left the room. Once he went down stairs he noticed Elliot reading a letter. The angel glanced up at him before sighing and going back to the letter. "You're going to be extremely hot."

"I'll live…" Leo says with a small sigh as he noticed there was a yellow rose in his hand. "That a love letter?" He asks softly as Elliot looked up at him.

"It's nothing…Let's go…" He states folding the letter open and Leo scowled slightly as he watched Elliot place the rose into the vase on the table by the door. Leo felt the sun touch his skin and he shivered slightly at the heat.

"Where shall we go?" He asked watching Leo raise an eyebrow.

"I figured that you had this all planned out." Leo states with a slight bored look on his face.

"I just thought I should get your opinion. Depending on what you liked to do we could go anywhere." He says with a soft voice as he began walking towards the gate with Leo behind him.

"I'm not one to socialize with humans… I only went out of demon territory with a friend and I usually was only an escort because she doesn't like walking around alone." He says with a casual sigh and Elliot nodded slowly.

"Well, we can go into town or to the city. Where would you like to go then?" Elliot states as Leo snorted at his words.

"Back inside… and under my blanket." Leo mutters with a slight bored look on his face as he heard Elliot snort. 'Did that amuse him?' He thought glancing at Elliot who was smiling slightly.

"You can do that later, let's at least get my Father off our backs. He was going to go to your Sensei next if I couldn't get you outside." Elliot states with a slight annoyed look.

"The city then… and it's not really your job or Sensei's to do so." Leo states casually as they left the gate and headed down the street.

"I know that but my Father's just…" Elliot says with a shrug. "I don't really know anymore."

"That's a weird way to describe one's Father." Leo says calmly watching Elliot smile weakly.

"Yeah, well I don't really know my Father that well." Elliot states softly as he slowed his pace so he was beside Leo.

"That's strange, you know…" Leo states softly as he glanced off to the side. 'I always thought it was different on the outside of the Sanctuary but even angels are the same as on the inside.' He thought sadly thinking about his father and how he had only seen the man's face and never spoke to him.

"It cannot be helped… ever since I was small I had been separated from them because I was put up in the higher ranks because I had wings." Elliot states casually as Leo frowned.

"So, were you part of the Dominions?" Leo states casually as he knew most of the ones ranked at that position had wings.

"Yeah and it seems someone is knowledgeable about his rivals..." Elliot says with a slight smile on his lips.

"Please, Elliot. Demons are not Angels' enemies. It's the devils that are the angel's enemies. We, demons, could care less about the affairs of hell and heaven." Leo states with a small shrug and Elliot let out a slight laugh.

"…Says the demon boy, that's joining Pandora an organization to make sure mortal realm doesn't become a battle ground." Elliot states listening to Leo chuckle slightly.

"I have my reasons for joining." Leo says casually as he glanced ahead of them. "Is that the station?"

"Yeah, it's the only one in the neighborhood so there are usually a lot of people." Elliot explains as he looked at the small crowd of people. "It's not so busy right now since most people are at work." Elliot says casually and Leo nodded slightly.

"I'm not stupid, Elliot… I can figure that out for myself." Leo comments causing Elliot to flinch before he scowled and continued onward.

"So, what are your reasons for joining, if you're not interested in keeping the peace?" Elliot says causing Leo to give him a slight glare as if he was trying to figure out his motive.

"That's really none of your business but if you must know, I'm looking for someone." Leo says quietly as they entered the station and moved to buy tickets.

"Looking for someone, huh… Is it a sibling? Or maybe your parents…?" Elliot says with a slight hopeful look in his eyes that went unnoticed by Leo who simply chuckled.

"As if… I hated my parents… They should have never met or conceived me but I cannot change the fact that I was born and as for siblings I don't know if I have any, it wouldn't surprise me but I'm not interested in them." Leo states softly as Elliot frowned in disappointment.

"Then who…" Elliot asks softly as Leo smiled.

"You're being quite nosey, aren't you…?" Leo questions playfully as he saw the look on the angel's face. "I'm looking for a devil that took someone very important away from me…" He says softly as he sensed Elliot tense slightly.

"Oh, I see…" Elliot says softly as he lowered his head and scratched the side of his face. "That's a bit dangerous, you know. You best be careful." He adds in a low tone as they stepped onto the platform.

"How kind of you to say but I don't need to worry. You'd be surprised how powerful I am…" Leo states with a slight glance over the yellow line to see if the train was coming.

"Is that some bragging I hear, Leo?" Elliot says with a slight smile as Leo smirked slightly.

"You would think that, I simply am sure of my abilities." Leo states as other people started to gather around them.

"Is that so? Well, good then… You need to be sure about your abilities to take on a devil." Elliot says coolly as his eyes hardened. "You should never show them weakness…If you do they'll feed on it and break you." Elliot says softly as he leaned back on his heels.

"You speak as if you've encountered one." Leo states casually as he gazed up at the sky with a slight disgusted look.

"A total of six… I can't really tell you who they were or what they looked like considering one had rendered me temporarily blind but the fact they slaughtered the children hurt me the most." Elliot says softly with an almost sad tone in his voice.

"Some of the children deserved it." Leo states with a serious voice and Elliot stayed silent causing Leo to glance at him but the angel's face was unreadable. 'Huh… I was sure I could get a reaction out of him.' He thought with an annoyed look before he heard Elliot let out a breath.

"She didn't…M-My…d-" Elliot says under his breath as Leo turned to face Elliot who looked as if he was fighting with himself.

"Elliot?" Leo says with a slight confused look on his face suddenly curious as to what's going on but a bell rang signally that the train was coming and Elliot shook his head.

"It doesn't matter… You don't need to know anything about it." Elliot states as the saw the train pulling up to the station.

"That's being stingy… You dug your nose into my business." Leo states causing Elliot to look at him with his eyes filled with rage and for a split second Leo thought it was directed at him but he noticed Elliot's eyes were directed over his shoulder. Leo went to glance over his shoulder but Elliot grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the train.

"H-Hey!" Leo states glaring at Elliot before he was pushed onto a seat furthest away from the entrance.

"Sit down, shut up…" Elliot states sitting beside the demon as he crossed his legs.

"Excuse me?" Leo hissed as Elliot squeezed his hand and motioned his head for Leo to look toward the entrance to see man enter the train. "So?" He states with a slight glare as Elliot leaned over and press his lips against Leo's ear causing the boy to tense.

"That's bad news… and the minute this train stops…We're running… There are too many people." Elliot whispers as softly as he could and still have Leo hear him. Leo was confused but a shiver ran down his spine as he caught the man glancing at them.

"We should have gone back to the manor." Leo says with a slight annoyed look as he noticed Elliot hadn't pulled back and was still close to him.

"If we do that, there's nothing from stopping him from killing you in his sleep." Elliot says coolly as Leo tensed and glared at Elliot.

"Just who is that guy? You know him?" Leo questions with an annoyed look on his face as Elliot nodded.

"No but let's just say I got on to a lot of people's bad sides when I working in the Sanctuary." Elliot says under his breath.

"Really? What'd you do?" Leo says suddenly extremely curious as to what Elliot did in the Sanctuary but Elliot just gave a weak laugh.

"Let's just say I made a bitch out of their master." He mutters as he lowered his head as he looked up at the man that was watching them.

"Really?" Leo says with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Considering that I wouldn't let him see Lacie unless he begged, yeah and I actually took out one of his eyes at one point for trying to hurt a girl by the name of Eliora." Elliot says with a slight ashamed look on his face and just the image from Elliot's words caused the demon to grin in pleasure.

"Well… Is that bragging, I hear, Mr. Angel?" Leo says leaning against him as the train started moving and Elliot pushed him away slightly.

"No… I just stated one of the reasons that this one may be after me." Elliot says causally not looking at the demon, which tilted his head in a curious way.

"Should I ask?" Leo questions with a slight intrigued look and Elliot rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather you not." Elliot says shaking his head slowly as Leo gave him a playful pout.

"Why? Does the angel dislike me that much?" He asks leaning even closer to Elliot and the angel turned away from him. "Every child of the Sanctuary would kiss you for standing up to him, you know." He adds and Elliot grimaced.

"It's either that or they'd want to kill me." Elliot says pulling back as Leo tried to kiss him. "What do you think you're doing?" He states pushing Leo face away and Leo laughed at his reaction. "You disgust me." Elliot growls aggravated at his travel companion for his actions as he looked away from Leo, who smiled tauntingly at Elliot.

"Why? I am a child of the Sanctuary, you know this, so it's obvious even I would want to... but I've see your reaction to temptation and I don't think I want my head on a platter." Leo says with laugh and Elliot swat at him.

"Do you want me to slap that smug look off your face?" He says with a small scowl on his face and Leo shrugs

"But Angels are supposed to be against violence." Leo teases as Elliot scowls.

"You're not taking our current situation seriously you know." Elliot stated with a pissed off look.

"Should I?" Leo says casually as he glanced over his shoulder.

"You should…" Elliot responds a little louder than he meant, which caused Leo to raise an eyebrow surprised that that one person watching them got the angel so on edge.

"Shall we play a game with him then?" Leo asks causally as he leaned forward with a devilish grin that would scare almost anyone but Elliot didn't even flinch.

"Depends… What are you planning, demon?" Elliot says with pupils thinning as he focused his attention on the person next to him.

"If you give me some information, I'll tell you. If not, I'll let that guy know we know about him right now." Leo says tilting his head to the side and Elliot caught a glimpse of black eyes looking him in the eyes.

"What could you possibly want to know…?" Elliot questions softly unsure if it was alright to answer any of the male's questions.

"You'll find out after our little outing, right?"

"Fine… but if he makes his move, I want you to get the hell out of there. I'll deal with the bastard myself." Elliot states coolly as Leo sighed and nodded.

"Right then… Show me the sites of this place you are taking me to? I have never been anywhere outside the surrounding towns west of Demon territory. Show me where these humans go to have fun?" Leo states leaning back against the seat. Elliot simply sighed before smirking.

"Very Well…I'll show you everything a human can partake in in this city." Elliot states as Leo chuckled at his words.

"That sounds like it's going to be quite the pleasure." The male says with a sly smile watching the other's cheeks change to a slight pink at what Elliot thought Leo meant by the words.

"Enough with that foul mouth of yours." Elliot yells pushing the demon off the seat, only for the demon to laugh at his reaction and defend himself with a "what are you talking about…"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Alluring Secrets_**

**_#7_**

_"Elli, how the tattoo... Mind if I see it?" A man says with a small chuckled as he looked at Elliot's left leg and the angel glared at the man._

_"It's just fine and it means I out rank you, Shinigami so I'd bite your tongue before I do it for you." Elliot says darkly, staring at the children that were playing tag._

_"Oh? Is that what you did to the last man that taunted you? If so then please by all means." The man says darkly flicking his tongue out._

_"You annoy me…and not in a good way, Shinigami." Elliot states standing and the man punched Elliot across the face causing him to hit the ground._

_"Don't think that, just because our master fucks you, you have power over us, Bitch."_

_"I do not think anything…nor do I believe I have any sort of power over you, I simply have my master's words." Elliot says quietly knowing that if he lost his temper it would be bad but he was on the edge of exploding anyway._

_"HA! That's a load! You forget your betrayal against your _master_ is standing there watching us…" The man says as Elliot lifted his eyes up to the children that had stopped playing when the Shinigami hit Elliot. He looked at all of the terrified children stopping on one child who was holding a blindfold and staring right back at him._

_"You leave them out of this…" Elliot growled standing up and punching the man before kicking him in the stomach. "You who are of this place have no right to talk..." He stated looking back at the child with gentle eyes before he watched the child put the blindfold back on and jump on the person closest to her._

'Why am I letting this guy tail us again?' Elliot thought staring out the window at the buildings that past them. 'I don't want anyone to get hurt for no reason. I should have just taken him out with my sword… It would have been easy but all those people would have seen and most of them have seen me before and know where I live. It would cause my family to relocate again.' He thought sighing slightly wondering if they were going to be able to find a place to take that guy out. 'He also might strike in a populated area because he knows I couldn't bear to hurt innocent people.' He thought glancing at Leo who was facing forward but he was probably watching the man tailing them. He simply shook his head wondering if he'd actually be of any use when it came to fighting, knowing that the children of the Sanctuary weren't very strong physically and mentally. 'He did say not to doubt him but who knows what type of power he has, Eliora was extremely powerful but weak physically.' He thought closing his eyes as he remembered the child from the flashback and he smiled sadly.

"Elliot…" Leo's voice says snapping Elliot out of his thoughts and memories as he blinked and turned to Leo, who was looking at him curiously. "We've stopped…Is this the place that we we're supposed to get off at?" He asks as Elliot leaned forward and looked at the destination.

"Nah…We've got one more stop till we're there." He says leaning back in the seat with a small sigh.

"Is something wrong?" The demon asks moving closer to Elliot as someone sat down beside him, not liking how close the stranger had gotten to him.

"No…I was just remembering something." Elliot says and Leo tilted his head slightly.

"What was it?" He asked calmly and Elliot leaned his head back against the window, not wanting to speak about it. "I'm considering this question as part of our deal. I help you out and you have to answer my questions." He states watching Elliot glare at him.

"There's got to be a limit on the genre of the questions." Elliot says with a slight scowl.

"Nope…So what was it you were you remembering?" Leo says with a slight smile on his lips and Elliot sighed.

"That man, that's following us, was always on my case when I was watching over the children of the chapel and he did something unforgivable." Elliot says with a relaxed face not showing any emotion to Leo.

"Is that all?" Reo mummers softly, smiling, amused because the whole situation was slightly thrilling. Elliot simply scowled at him and stayed silent before Leo moved closer again till their hips were touching.

"Will you back off a bit…Geez you don't need to get so close." Elliot whispered harshly.

"I don't like people getting so close to me." Reo whispered back motioning to the guy beside him.

"Then switch me seats and I'll sit there." Elliot says because he was at the end of the row but Reo pouted.

"I like being on your right side." He states causing Elliot to roll his eyes.

"Whatever." He says as Leo crossed his legs and leaned against Elliot's shoulder.

"Enlighten me on our little friend." Leo says smiling cutely at Elliot and the angel scowled and pushed him away slightly.

"Quit acting like that… It's really not that important. Knowing won't change anything." Elliot says crossing his arms as Leo slid right up against him again.

"Still… I told you why I joined Pandora so it's only fair." Leo says with a small smile but he did not get an answer and Elliot continued to sit there, tensed in an uncomfortable manor. "If you don't relax and tell me, Elliot, I'm going to molest you on the train." Leo says under his breath so only Elliot could hear. Even though Elliot did not respond he did relax slightly. This didn't satisfy Leo at all so he lifted up his hand and started playing with the long strands of Elliot's hair before the teen grabbed his hand and held it between them.

"Do you want me to call the police on you, Leo?" Elliot questions with a small flustered look.

"It's your own fault for not telling me about that guy. He's after you and as a Pandora Member I am curious as to why." Leo says calmly as he smirked. "And if you wanted to hold my hand you should have just said so, Elliot." He adds getting Elliot to let go of his hand as he moved as far away from Leo as he could without getting up and moving.

"His name is Agid, a Shinigami; he uses mainly water as his weapon. H-His favorite past time was gutting the children of the Chapel… A friend and I were able to convince Oswald to punish him but…That bastard killed a group of children during the Tragedy after Oswald was killed." Elliot says under his breath tensing his arms as they began to tremble at the memories that flashed before his eyes.

"I cannot forgive him…even as an angel, I will never forgive him for doing that to her!" Elliot growls under his breath, glaring at his hands that were clenched as if he were to pray.

"Those are quite dark words for an angel to say." Leo says quietly as he examined Elliot's posture. Every muscle of Elliot's body, Leo could see, was tense ready to move and attack at any moment if something threatening came forward.

"You don't know what that bastard did…You didn't have to see it, to be unable to stop him. I was…I wasn't able to save any of them…I'm going to kill that bastard and make him beg for mercy and praise God before I cut him into little tiny pieces just like he did to those poor children. I won't spare him a single tear…And he will feel the pain he gave Lora." Elliot says letting a dark look for in his eyes and Leo frowned not liking that look so he grabbed Elliot's thigh and ran his hand up to the man's hip. "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT!" He shouts jumping out of his seat with a bright red look on his face.

"You're making a scene, Elliot sit back down." Leo says with a playful look before Elliot scoffed and continued to stand glaring at the people who were now staring at him.

"In your dreams, pervert!" He growls as he looked out the window over the demon's head, ignoring the look the teen was giving him.

'I didn't like that look Elliot…I didn't like it at all. That wasn't the look of an angel, even one from the Sanctuary.' Leo thought frowning as he stared at Elliot wondering what exactly he meant by those dark words. 'I don't know who that _Lora_ person is but to give that look, she's probably like my Elli to Elliot. Tsk… I'm liking, this Shinigami, less and less.' He thought scowling as he glanced at the Shinigami that was still sitting about twenty seats down.

The ride was silent the rest of the way, Leo wished to speak but he did not wish to bring forth that look on Elliot again, so he kept silent until they were off the train. When they exited Leo noted that the man also got off and he sighed.

'Right… where on earth are we going to go to try and lose this guy?' He thought not knowing the area at all. "So, where are you taking me first?" Leo asks curiously as he noticed Elliot texting. "Who are you talking to?" He says slightly annoyed that Elliot was doing such a thing while they were exiting the station.

"Warning Misa and Melek about the bastard that's following us…They live in this area and the last thing we need is them running into him. Melek just might try to take him on herself and she's not strong enough." Elliot says closing his phone and sticking it into his pocket.

"I see…" Leo says feeling a bit jealous that Elliot was worrying about others.

"Shall we begin?" Elliot asks with a slight smile playing across his face and Leo smirked slightly before he nodded and grabbed Elliot's arm.

"Show me the town, Angel boy." Leo says with a slight teasing look on his face while Elliot tried to shrug him off.

"Enough with these angel nicknames…I'm not an angel!" He states giving Leo a small threatening look but it didn't phase the demon at all.

"Right you out rank them…" Leo says with a small laugh and Elliot sighed.

"Not what I meant." Elliot grumbled as he let Leo hang on him. 'They out rank me now…!' He thought with a slight scowl forming on his lips as the two then set off into the town, with Elliot leading the way.

First Elliot took him to a popular book store, which Leo seemed pleased by because of how many books were there. They then went to an arcade where Leo almost ended up killing Elliot because he didn't like all the noise and electrical fields there, so Elliot took him to a café and they got drinks and something to snack on before they sat in the food court.

"So far being human really sucks…" Leo states coldly drinking the pop Elliot had got him. 'And this thing he calls _pop_ tastes shitty.' He thought closing his eyes and blowing air into the straw causing the cup to fill with bubbles.

"Well excuse me for not being a better host… We can go to a karaoke shop and sing a bit." Elliot says moving his straw around in his glass.

"I hate singing…It reminds me of the damn Sanctuary." Leo states irritably as Elliot sighs with a slight scowl. 'It also reminds me of Elli, who always used to sing…' He thought tapping his finger onto his leg.

"We could go see a movie." Elliot suggests with a slight scowl because Leo was being stubborn.

"And have your little stalker attack us when we're in the darkness of said movie theater? No thanks." Leo retorts with a scowl causing Elliot to sigh.

"We could go into some of the clothing stores and find you some better clothing…" Elliot says leaning back in his chair, scanning the café.

"Human clothing smells like rotting corpses, I don't want to." Leo grumbles putting his head onto his arms that were sitting on the table.

"That's because they're made out of plants." Elliot says casually as he looked back at Leo with an annoyed look on his face. "We could walk around the park…" Elliot says casually and Leo growled slightly.

"It's too damn hot…" Leo states causing Elliot to grumble something under his breath, feeling extremely annoyed at the person across from him.

"Maybe… I should just find some girl and throw you into a love hotel for the rest of the goddamned day, since that's the only thing that seems to amuse you!" Elliot says in a low angered voice as Leo perked up slightly.

"A Love Hotel…? Hmm…No, that's tempting but that wouldn't exactly get me very good points. It'd give my teacher a good laugh though." Leo says with a slight chuckle. 'I can see the sentence I'd write now… _Angel throws me in hotel room with random girl. Since the angel said to I couldn't help myself… _That would definably amuse him.' He thought smirking at his own thoughts.

"Well then what do you want to do, besides going back to the manor?" Elliot questions with a small scowl on his lips and Leo smiled at him innocently.

"Why don't the two of us just go to the hotel together instead?" He says teasingly watching Elliot's expression change to one of anger, disgust, and a guarded look. "What?" He says innocently.

"You disgust me…more than I can ever begin to describe." Elliot states staring at him before glancing over his shoulder and scowling.

"Why? You're the one that suggested it." Leo says not noticing as Elliot open his mouth to retort before closing it and shaking his head 'Busted…' "Oh, now you're silent…" He says teasingly letting a smile form on his lips before Elliot sighed.

"He's in plain-site again." Elliot states calmly and Leo groaned because Elliot stopped reacting to his words. He just put his head down and reached his arms across the table they were sitting at. "Will you sit properly? It's embarrassing to be sitting with you like that."

"Ugh…Just let me kill him already so I can go back under my blanket and read my books!" Leo states, lifting his self off the table, with a small pout on his face because he was bored.

"This was your idea… I would have instantly led him away from the people and took him out but you wanted to mess with him." Elliot states with a slight scowl as he stared at Leo with a look of disgust.

"Yeah that's because I thought it'd be interesting but you're a boring date…" Leo states coldly as Elliot flinched.

"I'm boring?" Elliot questions with an annoyed look and Leo nodded.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Leo states crossing his arms as Elliot leered at him, highly annoyed by his words. 'He reacted to the word _boring_ and not the word _date_? So weird…'

"Go rot, demon scum." Elliot growls, annoyed, causing Leo to grin at him.

"Only if you come with me, Mr. Angel..." Leo says tilting his head to the side.

"Not in a million years…" Elliot growled under his breath as Leo chuckled.

"Oho… I can wait till it is past a million years." Leo says placing his hands on the table, leaning forward in a flirty gesture. "What day shall I mark it on?" He questions teasingly as Elliot stood.

"Tsk…Let's go." Elliot says grabbing Leo's arm and pulling him out of the café.

"Where…?" Leo questions with a small scowl as he was pulled out of the café and down the street.

"We're going to the park." Elliot states in annoyance as Leo gasped before scowling at him.

"No, it's too hot! I'll get a fever if we stay out here!" Leo states with a small whine to his voice as he tried to pull his hand out of Elliot's grasp.

"Yeah, well you'll freeze if we stay inside! So, fuck you! We're going to the park." Elliot shouts as he pulled Leo down the street.

"What if I get a fever, Elliot!" Leo growls as Elliot looked back at him with a scowl.

"Then I'll throw you into the fountain to cool you off… Come on!" Elliot states harshly, pulling him even harder causing the demon to growl.

"Keep pulling me and I'll break that arm of yours." Reo growls and Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Go right ahead, keep complaining and you'll end up like that Shinigami!" Elliot states coldly.

"Oh is that a threat?" Leo sneered ready to throw a punch at Elliot, if he had to, but Elliot simply continued pulling him until they were in the park. Leo scowled slightly already feeling his temperature rising. "Great, now what's your idea…?" Leo questions as Elliot slid his hand down Leo's arm till they were holding hands.

"Just follow me stupid." Elliot says calmly as he gently pulled at Leo's hand. "Let's go this way… There shouldn't be anyone in that group of trees and we'd be able to keep you out of the direct sunlight." He says softly as Leo scowled.

"As if that'd help keep my temperature down…!" Leo hissed but followed Elliot anyway. 'What the hell is he thinking?' He thought feeling Elliot's fingers entwined with his and he felt his cheeks starting to burn. 'What the heck is he doing? Doesn't he realize human's find it strange for two boys to hold hands.' He thought glancing at Elliot before sighing. "Elliot…what are you doing? Why are we holding hands?" Leo questions as Elliot tightened his grasp.

"That Shinigami thinks you're my boyfriend." Elliot says quietly.

"You like boys?" Leo says in slight amusement.

"Is that all your worried about?" Elliot growled, glancing at Leo, who smiled amusedly. "Tsk… My heart is not able to recognize the gender of the individual it's attracted to." Elliot says with a slight embarrassed look on his face and Leo snorted.

"I see…Well, I don't blame you. Man or woman, it matters not, to me either…" Leo says calmly as he looked at Elliot teasingly. "But a Shinigami thinking I am your _boy_friend instead of your _girl_friend, make me think that you've had a relationship with a boy before." He says calmly watching Elliot's face darken with an embarrassing shade of pink.

"That's not my point! I-if we don't stay together he might attack you without me being able to protect you. Since you're a home-stay student it's the duty of my family to make sure you are safe, so I have to protect you and make sure you do not get killed. So, I'm going to play along with his thoughts and leading him into a trap." Elliot explains with a slight panicked look on his face and Leo hummed with a slight smirk.

"Right, you just want to hold my hand…" Leo says smiling playfully but Elliot didn't respond to that and Leo simply chuckled. "Elliot just proved that he wants to hold my hand." He states amusedly as they entered the woods. 'This is kind of exciting…' He thought smiling as he reached out and grabbed Elliot's arm. Elliot looked at him with a slight confused look and Leo chuckled. "Well, I figured that I should play the role properly." He says sticking out his tongue. Elliot simply shifted but said nothing, continuing down the path. "So, what exactly are we going to do out here?" Leo asks as he felt Elliot eyes traveling around their area.

"You'll find out when it happens." Elliot muttered with a small sigh.

"I want to know now." Leo says with a slight frown on his lips as he let go of Elliot's arm. 'He's not playing fair. If I don't know what he's planning how am I supposed to help him?' He thought in annoyance. "You're being unfair, Elliot. I said I'd he-" Leo says but he was cut off when he was whipped around and pushed against a tree by Elliot.

"There happy?" He muttered moving so he was almost pressed against Leo. Leo stared at him confusedly for a moment before he smirked slightly understanding what game they were playing with the Shinigami.

"So, you're planning on something like this." Leo muttered as he watched Elliot hover over him looking slightly uncomfortable with the whole thing. Leo could help but smirk at him he was the one that pushed him in the tree but he was also the one that seemed most shocked by it. "Aren't you going to kiss me?" He whispered teasingly as Elliot let out a slight huff of breath as if he was holding it in and Leo chuckled and started playing with Elliot's hair.

"Would you hate me if I did?" Elliot whispered softly as Leo gave him a small confused look before smiling. Leo then moved forward and brushed his lips against Elliot's just to see his reaction. Elliot flinched and turned a nice shade of pink but he didn't retreat so Leo smiled.

"I'd tease you like hell." He stated sticking his tongue out slightly watching Elliot lower his head slightly. "But I think you can deal with that." He whispered as Elliot leaned forward and kissed Leo's lips lightly. 'Heh…He looks so ashamed right now.' He thought feeling his lips tingle from the simply butterfly like kiss. "Is that it?" Leo asked amusedly, moving forward and catching Elliot's lips in a tight airless kiss. Elliot tried to pull away but Leo wrapped his arms around the angel's chest.

"Let go of me…" Elliot whispered harshly between their lips as Leo moved their lips together. Elliot then pushed them apart taking a few heavy breaths before Leo chuckled.

"You started it…" Leo states pulling him back into another kiss.

"Stupid…You're the one that started it." Elliot retorted pulling back again and Leo scowled slightly.

"You're no fun." Leo commented as he noticed Elliot pulling on his Rosary. "Come on, Elliot...Let me kiss you." He murmured softly pulling Elliot back into a light kiss and Elliot tried to pull always but Leo wasn't letting him go.

"Think about why we're out here." Elliot growled against the teen's lip as he felt Leo's hands touch just below his scars and he couldn't fight the shudder that ran through his body as he moved forward an inch. Leo seemed to notice this and smiled.

"Hmm…Did I find a sweet spot?" Leo asks amusedly.

"Shut up." Elliot hisses with a bright red shade to his cheeks.

"Elliot, let him attack. I have a defense up already." Leo muttered. "Just keep me warm, okay?" He whispered licking Elliot's lower lip seductively and Elliot took a sharp breath in.

"I'm not going any further with this, Leo…" Elliot whispered fighting down another shudder that wanted to rake itself down his back.

"That's no fun…" Leo murmured running his finger down Elliot's neck. "You said I was supposed to be your boyfriend." He said teasingly as Elliot sighed.

"That's not…Rah! Got you to son of a bitch!" Elliot goes to say but senses the Shinigami behind him so he pulled the cross off the rosary and whipped around letting the cross turn into a word but before striking the Shinigami with a whip-like blade. The Shinigami flinched by simply smirked at the slight cut that was left on his skin.

"That's not very nice of you...Elli" The Shinigami says teasingly as Elliot whipped his sword back into place.

"Tsk… I was expecting you, Agid! You should have known better than to even come twenty hundred feet of the area I am living after what you did." Elliot says bitterly and the Shinigami laughed in amusement.

"Ha… I was wondering if you had notice me. Still the same old bitch, I see…So, cruel." He says as he glanced at Leo with a slight curious stare. "Is this the one that you were so desperate to protect, Elli?" He asks getting a slight twisted smile. "He smells like Eliora." He adds as Elliot swung his sword causing it to shoot out and cut the Shinigami in the face.

"Go drop dead somewhere, Shinigami!" Elliot shouted as the Shinigami glared at him with slightly pissed off eyes

"Like your little Lora, you bitch?" The Shinigami shouts lunging forward and Elliot dodged.

"You-Ah…" Elliot goes to say but the Shinigami grabbed his shirt, ripping it open as Elliot pulled himself away. Elliot then glared at the Shinigami with enraged eyes. "Tsk…Damn bastard!" He growled moving forward with a murderous look.

"Heh…Damn angel. You think you're so high and mighty just because you were my master's little fucking dog." The Shinigami says whipping the blood off of his face.

"You shut your mouth!" Elliot shouts using his sword lashing out at the Shinigami but missed him as he dodged.

"Ha. What happened to being faster? Ugh…" Agid stated before being struck in the center of the stomach.

"You were saying?" Elliot says with a slight wicked smiled on his face and Leo noticed this before shift closer to the Shinigami.

"Heh…Very nice… Glen-sama taught you well." The Shinigami growled watching Elliot with amused eyes as Elliot raised his sword to strike him down. "Look how far the brave beautiful Elli has fallen.

"Stop calling me by that name!" Elliot shouts swing his sword cutting the Shinigami in the arm almost to the bone causing the man to howl in pain and a wicked smile returned on Elliot's face.

"You little piece of shit…I should have killed you along with your dau-." The Shinigami growled before five spikes hit him in the side knocking him to the ground.

"Tsk…That's enough talk, you ruined my only chance you ass!" Leo shouted glaring at the beast that was mocking Elliot.

"Leo...? Hey! What the hell do you mean by that?" Elliot says with a shocked but annoyed tone as Leo smirked at his reaction.

"You're little lovers got some neat tricks!" The Shinigami says coolly pulling one of the spikes out of his arm only for it to melt into water. "What the…" He says with slight surprise in his eyes.

"Heh…I'm an Ice Serpent…I can take any moisture in the air and freeze it. It comes in handy for fighting ignorant Shinigami like you." Leo says softly with a white puff forming from his breath.

"Heh… Well you want to see one of my neat tricks?" The Shinigami states moving forward and grabbing Leo before throwing him into the tree.

"Ah! Leo!" Elliot shouts as Leo, feeling nothing but sheer agony lifted his head up staring at the blond angel. Elliot then noticed the Shinigami running off and "Wait, come back here you coward." He shouts running off after the Shinigami.

"Cold…" Leo murmured shaking from the pain and cold. 'E-Elli…' Leo thought curling in on himself. "I'm so cold…" He muttered closing his eyes as he sensed something with a high temperature approaching him.

"Leo…" A voice called out to him and without a conscious thought he latched on to whatever it was that spoke to him.

"I-I'm so cold…" He whimpers curling up into the heat and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Alluring Secrets_**

**#8**

'It's so warm…' Leo thought snuggling his face in to the warm into whatever he was lying on. 'That blanket, Elliot gave me, isn't even as warm as this.' He thought almost purring at the thought as he tightened his arms around the object. He heard a voice saying something to him but he didn't register as he sighed against the smooth surface.

"Will you quit breathing on me?" He heard Elliot grumble as Leo eyes snapped and saw he was leaning against Elliot's bare chest.

"Elliot?" Leo says with a slight confused look on his face before he realized he was lying in Elliot's lap and the looked at him with a slight smirk. "Trying to take advantage of someone who's unconscious... geez, you could have at least taken me to the hotel first." He states with a slight stretch of his muscles.

"W-Wha…Excuse me? My shirt was ripped to pieces by that damn Shinigami and you're the one that climbed onto me and went to sleep!" Elliot shouted glaring at the demon before Leo wrapped his arms around Elliot's waist and pressed his face into Elliot's neck.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining…but I prefer to be able to fight back, Elliot. It takes half the fun out of it, if one isn't conscious." Leo says teasingly.

"What the heck are you talking about? Are you still freaking crazy from your temperature being down?" Elliot shouts glaring at him, red all the way to the tip of his ears, and Leo chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about... I don't get crazy." Leo says with a slight tilt to his head. 'Frisky, yes, crazy, no…' He thought chuckling again as he breathed in Elliot's sent. 'He actually smells kind of sweet. Little like Elli but with a musky sent mixed in.' He thought in a slightly amused way.

"Will you get off of me!" Elliot growled lifting his arms up as if getting ready to hit Leo. Leo decided that teasing Elliot wasn't worth getting hit so he pulled back.

"Awe…Elliot shouldn't be ashamed, I-ugh…ow…ow…ow…" He goes to tease Elliot but a jolting pain radiates through his body causing him to fall back onto Elliot and curl into himself.

"Yeah…You got your ass kicked pretty hard. You're not as strong as you thought you were." Elliot states helping Reo stand but the boy groaned, pulling away from him.

"Oh, shut up… Don't get all high and mighty just because you were able to take down a Shinigami." Leo says collapsing back on to his knees.

"First off the damn thing escaped and second why don't you shut the hell up, before I knock you back out and carry you home like a corpse." Elliot states with an annoyed look because of the fact the Shinigami got away. 'I chose to make sure you were okay, over revenge, be grateful!' He thought glaring at the male in front of him.

"I'd kill you." Leo growled not even looking up at Elliot.

"Go right ahead…" Elliot states watching to the demon wither in pain.

"Tsk…Just take me home." Leo states waiting for Elliot to help him back up.

"Walk yourself home; you're not a dog..." Elliot states in annoyance as Leo frowned.

"I can't, it hurts to move." Leo says with a small whine to his voice being completely truthful because he didn't think he could even stand on his own at the moment.

"Oh for crying…" Elliot growled before picking Leo up bridal-style causing the demon to cry out from surprise and pain.

"Ow! That hurts! Elliot's stop it!" Leo shouts cringing in pain as Elliot sighed.

"Shut up… Geez, what the hell is with the whiny bitch attitude right now?" Elliot yelled as Leo hit him on the side of the head.

"I said it hurts!" Leo yelled back glaring at the Angel who was holding him. 'You're so not angel-like at all!' He thought as Elliot rolled his eyes, as if he heard Leo's thoughts.

"I said to just shut up!" Elliot states taking a step forward but Leo yelped and before glaring at Elliot. Elliot ignored the look before he continued out of the forest so Leo sunk his teeth into Elliot's neck causing Elliot to jerk, which caused Leo even more pain. "Ow… Hey! You just bit me!" Elliot shouts as the boy scowled at him.

"You're hurting me!" Leo states coldly as he winced at the pain he was trying to ignore. 'Do it again and I'll bite you even harder.' He thought watching Elliot stare at him as if he wasn't at fault.

"I can't help it! _Ow_!" Elliot says trying to readjust Leo and the boy bit him again. "Fine! I'll just put you back on the ground." He states and with that he let go of Leo, letting him hit the ground with a thud and groan.

"Ugh…What the hell is wrong with you, you damn angel! Don't just drop and injured person on the ground." Leo Shouts trying to attack Elliot but a jolt of pain filled his abdomen and he fell back groaning in pain.

"Tsk… It's your own fault. Biting me just because you were bitching, that it hurt, when I was doing as you asked…" Elliot grumbled in annoyance as Leo glared up at him.

"You were hurting me...I don't like pain, Elliot!" Leo growled letting his eyes wander up toward the sky, as he stared up through the tree tops he saw stars and a moon stars. "Huh, It night, already…?" Leo says and Elliot sighed.

"Un…you were unconscious and your temperature was really low so I couldn't really carry you back to the train station with you rubbing all over me like a cat in heat." Elliot thought with a small blush on his cheeks at the memory.

"Ah, it was that low then?" He muttered closing his eyes with a slight embarrassed look because of how he gets when his temperature gets to a certain point.

"So low you did notice how much pain you were in…Geez, why the hell did you use such a power if you knew it drops your temperature like that?" Elliot questioned kneeling beside Leo pulling up his shirt slightly. Leo was going to ask him what he was doing but a hand was placed on his stomach causing him to hiss in pain. "And it didn't even work that well and he threw you into a tree. You're lucky it didn't break your spine." Elliot continues as he moved his hand around Leo's stomach.

'Ugh…Quit scolding me.' Leo thought with a groan of pain as Elliot moved his hand up slightly causing him to shudder slightly but not from pain, which make Leo's face flush ever so slightly.

"It seems like it bruised the abdomen muscles and some of your organs. I don't have much healing power anymore but I can at least try to heal the organs, so they can work properly." Elliot says softly. "Then I will carry you home… If you bite me again I'll leave you out here to get eaten by the dogs..." He states as he began to heal Leo the best he could.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"There done…" Leo says with a slight frown as he closed the journal after he wrote down the events of the day, minus the Shinigami attacking them. He wanted the events involving them to stay undocumented by the Pandora Organization, even though someone may find out about it. 'I wish the damned Shinigami never existed…' Leo thought sighing as he winced at the pain in his stomach. 'I really wish they never existed…' He thought touching where the pain was. 'I wish I could go around without clothes on… all they do is agitate my muscles.' He thought sighing as he heard a knock on his door and he glanced over as Elliot came into the room holding a tray with tea on it.

"Here… This'll help with the healing process, since my powers were useless." Elliot says softly as he set down the tray and began to pour the tea.

"They weren't useless and I am a demon, I heal faster than most." Leo says with a small frown as he watched Elliot pass him the glass. 'This stupid idiot did enough...It wasn't his fault for what happened. I stuck my nose where it didn't belong.' He thought softly as he took a sip from the cup.

"I'll have breakfast brought up here in the morning so you can rest and let your body heal." Elliot says backing away from the demon.

"I can make it down there for breakfast, stupid." Leo states watching the angel continue to back up and turn away from him. He stood there for a minute before walking to the door.

"I-I'm really glad you didn't get seriously injured, Leo…" Elliot whispers, opening the door to leave.

"You still owe me some answers…" Leo states causing Elliot to lean backwards as if to turn back around to face him.

"I know… Sorry for letting you get involved. " Elliot says softly lowering his head slightly before he left the room.

"Right…" Leo mutters staring at the door before he turned his head back to the book. 'I won't write anything about you in here… I don't think I want to play Break-sensei's game.' He thought closing his eyes and remembering a slight meeting that he and his teacher had before he left to the Nightray house.

_"Ah, Leo-kun… Can I have a word with you before you go?" Leo's white haired teacher asks motioning him away from Lord and Lady Nightray. Leo walked over to his teacher and the man handed him a black journal. "This here will be your log book, Leo-kun. Any information about your day and the way you're living can be put in and it will be used as a grade at the end of the homestay, so don't forget to write in it." He says putting the book into Leo's hands. "And if you find out anything interesting about the youngest Nightray please let me know…His family seems to be oblivious to his actions in the Sanctuary and he says he 'lost his memories'. There's been a lot of that going around since the last incident and consider it extra credit and helping you in your own goal." Break says with a slight smirk. Leo simply nodded and turned back to the Angels that would take him to their home._

'Helping me in my goal… I wish it helped me. All it does is piss me off to no end!' Leo thought with a small sigh as he remembered that things that were said between Elliot and the Shinigami. "That Shinigami seemed to know a hell of a lot about Elliot." Leo muttered glaring at the book darkly. "Tsk…And he made Elliot get that look in his eyes." Leo states emptying his cup before setting it back onto the try. 'On a lighter note, Elliot doesn't taste that bad.' He thought standing and moving over to the bed. He sat down on the bed and with a laugh. "Maybe that's because I haven't done something like that in forever." He thought lying back on the bed. He stared into space for a few moments before he pulled his glasses off his face and setting them on the nightstand.

He then closed his eyes wanting to sleep the rest of the healing process off so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain. He laid there for what seemed like only moments before he caught a sent that caused him to shudder.

'What the hell?' He thought sitting up covering his mouth. 'Is that blood?' He thought shaking his head as he stood remembering the scent but not the person it belonged to. 'Someone's hurt…' He thought sitting up looking around his room before walking out into the hall. He looked up and down the empty walkway expecting there to be signs of a fight but there were none so he turned to Elliot's door. Swiftly walking over to the room he opened the door and saw Elliot sitting on his bed. Elliot simply glanced up at him with a small scowl as he lifted a bloody hand from his thigh.

"You really need to learn to knock, you stupid demons…I thought you demons were supposed to follow the rules of the homestay family." Elliot grumbled lowering his hand, to continue what he was doing and Leo stepped forward, shutting the door.

"You…Elliot, what are you doing?" Leo says looking at the blood that stained Elliot's leg. 'It was Elliot…but why do I feel like I smelt his scent before, I've never met him until I came to this manor.' He thought with a slight disgusted look because he hated blood.

"What does it look like? I'm stitching myself up!" Elliot states hotly, waving a bloody needle as if to prove his point. "What did you want? Do you need me to get you something? Or is this about our deal?" He says casually as he continued stitching his leg up.

"No…that's not why I came here. What happened to your leg?" Leo asks watching Elliot stitch up the gash. 'Did he get hurt fighting the Shinigami?' Leo thought frowning. "Do you need help?" He asks softly and Elliot shook his head.

"Almost done…You don't need to worry. I'm not going to die because of something like this." Elliot says casually as he glanced to the side.

"Did that Shinigami do that to you? Why didn't I notice it sooner? Why didn't you stitch it up sooner?" Leo questions loudly taking his eyes off the blood to look Elliot in the eyes.

"Shut up, stupid, do you want my family to know about that Shinigami?" Elliot growled as he snapped the thread and glared at the demon.

"No but still…" Leo states stepping forward as Elliot rolled his eyes.

"The Shinigami didn't do it." Elliot states taking a towel that was sitting on the ground under his foot and whipping the blood away. Leo then noticed a knife sitting at Elliot's side and growled.

"Are you retarded? You must really want to fall." Leo says with a scowl as he watched the angel wipe his hands off with the red rag.

"That's none of your business, now is it?" Elliot says picking up the knife and looking at his reflection in it, noting how his eyes were still extremely dark. 'Tsk… It still wasn't enough. Each time it wants more and more…I won't be able to do this anymore. It's just not enough.' He thought closing his eyes as he moved to stab himself again.

"Stop that! I'll get blamed for this, you know…" Leo states in annoyance as he grabbed Elliot's wrist stopping him from cutting his thigh again.

"You won't, my parents know that if I want to stab myself then I will stab myself. My family will not question anything I do…All I have to say is 'My master asked it of me.' And they will look the other way." Elliot says casually as Leo grabbed the knife and threw it on the floor.

"Do you realize that even an angel can die of blood loss?" Leo growled in anger as Elliot nodded, pulling his wrist away and standing to pick the knife up off the ground.

"It's not like you'd care. You're a demon, after all. You'd be happy if there was one less angel in the world." Elliot says picking the knife up and moving over to set it on his dresser. 'Later…' He thought softly as he turned back to Leo and the demon looked very angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo growled glaring at Elliot through his bangs and Elliot smirked amusedly.

"Never mind that…Since you're here…you came because of the smell of blood, right?" Elliot says holding up his hands, which were still stained with a light red color, in front of Leo. Leo flinched before scowling and balling his hands into fists.

"You're pissing me off, Elliot." Leo growled watching Elliot shrug and turn toward his bed. "Why'd you do it?" He asks loudly and Elliot stayed silent so he pushed Elliot causing the teen to fall onto the bed.

"You're going to get blood on my sheets, Leo." Elliot states, rolling over to glare at the demon before he found said demon glaring back at him from the edge of the bed.

"Just tell me why you did it." Leo states coldly before Elliot rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood to explain this to you." Elliot shouts harshly throwing a pillow at the demon but Leo just stared at him.

"You must be an idiot angel…" Leo grumbled as he climbed onto the bed. "To do something that causes you pain. You really must want to fall from your master's graces, don't you?" He adds staring down at Elliot.

"Tsk… It's too late for a goddamned lecture, especially from a demon like you." Elliot says with a small sigh as he felt Leo lean over him. "Get off my bed." He states harshly as he glared right into Leo's eyes.

"If you want to fall then why not do something that's less painful…" Leo whispers before he was thrown off Elliot's bed.

"I have my reasons for doing what I do and you do not need to know them!" He states watching the boy cringe from his wounds. "I won't have you coming into my room and telling me what I should and shouldn't do… When your wounds heal and you can beat me in a full on fight then I might consider letting you do as you please."

"I'll keep that in mind." Leo grumbled sitting up with a small scowl.

"You better, because try anything on me again and I will kill you." Elliot states darkly and Leo felt a shudder run down his spine.

"Tsk…I don't even know why I am so worried about a bastard angel like you!" He states before he stormed out of the room and Elliot simply stared at the shut door.

"You don't need to be worried about me…because as an angel I'm already dead and gone." Elliot whispers gently, standing and beginning to strip his clothing off, pulling off his rosary with a small smile.

_"All that's left is a devil's wrath…"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Damn bastard!" Leo growled flopping onto his bed still feeling the pain from when he hit the ground in Elliot's room. 'I wasn't even going to do anything to him, goddamned two-faced angel! Why the hell did he have to throw me like that?' He thought with a growl as he closed his eyes.

Slowly, he let the anger leave his body but he had to force his self to not go back over to Elliot's room and sock him right in the face. And after a few more moments, letting out a small sigh, he sat up shaking his head trying to ignore the thoughts that would enrage him again as he felt a breeze against his face. This caused him to look up to see the window of his room was open and he stared at the window because he could have sworn that Elliot had shut it when they first arrived back home.

"Hello, Lover boy…" A man's voice purred into Leo's ear before the demon was paralyzed.

'Tsk…Damn bastard.' Leo thought growling. "Where the hell did you come from?" Leo growled under his breath because he could barely open his mouth.

"That's a secret." The person said amusedly.

"You damn Shinigami." Leo growled as the man from before moves to stand in front of him.

"Did you think that I'd just give up back there? I want to see that angel cry as everything precious to him is ripped from his greedy little fingers." The Shinigami states grabbing Leo's face with a slight twisted smile.

"What did Elliot do?" Leo growled watching the Shinigami grin wickedly.

"He came into our territory and tried to give hope to the children that we Shinigami created. He deserves to die but something always gets in the way but if I have his mate he will have no choice. His life or yours…" The Shinigami states with a slight chuckle.

"The only problem with that is I won't let you touch that angel." He states as there was a shattering sound and something shot the Shinigami in the face. "You seemed to forget that I am a demon." Leo stated coolly.

"Ha! You keep telling yourself this but you are nothing but a mere hybrid child that was created by my master." The Shinigami growled wiping the blood off of his face as he glared at the demon before he was kicked in the face as Leo flipped backwards to created distance between the two.

"Your master is my father, you fool!" Leo stated under his breath before he jumped for the window but was grabbed and thrown through the doors which lead to the balcony of Leo's room. When he hit the ground he felt the pavement crack beneath him from the force and he felt blood seeping out of his body from various places but he still forced himself up intending to fight the Shinigami that wished to take him hostage.

"You think you're brilliantly strong, don't you, Boy, but you're no stronger than that bitch Elli that's so sworn to you." The Shinigami's voice says from the surrounding area.

"You knew my Elli-chan." Leo whispers faltering slightly before he was struck from behind.

"Of course...Her screams of pain were the most delicious when I killed her daughter." The Shinigami states with a wicked smile.

'Daughter?' Leo thought with a slight startled look before gritting his teeth and reaching his hand up, realizing he had landed beside the fountain.

"It was also fun to watch her suffer when we posted her up on the statue for everyone to see." The Shinigami says with growl as Leo forced himself back onto his feet only to fall into the fountain. "It was too bad that Glen found out about it. He was quite furious…" He added as Leo leered at him with a murderous look on his face

"Tsk…I'm pretty furious myself." Leo shouted flinging his hand up throwing water into the Shinigami's face and freezing it before he moved away from the man as fast as he could. He hid inside the bushes watching at the Shinigami broke out of the ice with an enraged look on his face.

"Where are you, you little brat. I'm going to fucking slice that pretty little throat of yours." The Shinigami growled as Leo shook his head and moved toward the manor but his body would not move and he realized he let his temperature drop too quickly and with the amount of injuries he received caused his body to go numb.

"Fuck…" Leo growled feeling himself lose balance and his body falling backwards out of the bushes.

As he laid there he sensed the Shinigami's eyes on him before a being appear in front of the Shinigami, blocking him from going after Leo. Leo could only stare at the long silver hair and midnight colored wings of the being in front of him.

"Hou? You've come out to play have you, Wrath?" He states with a slight chuckle.

"I've come for revenge…" The angel says softly staring at the Shinigami with dark blue eyes with pupils so thin that they could almost be cat like.

"Hmm… Do you think you can get it, Wrath?" The Shinigami says with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Oh, I believe I can." The person says gently as he moved forward holding a sword as black as his wings. "Besides… You were bullying someone that belongs to the Nightray family so that means I must punish you." They said with no emotion in their voice as they swung their sword and it shot out like a whip but the Shinigami grabbed the blade before it could do any damage.

"Ran, NOW!" The person shouted as a snake the size of a full grown anaconda appeared and sunk its teeth into the Shinigami.

"Guh… You damn bitch." The Shinigami growled as the snake coiled its self around him, squeezing him tightly.

"In the name of my Lord and Savior, I shall purify this Reaper from the sins he has committed against Glen, his children, and his children's children!" The person states as he swung his sword and it whipped around slicing the Shinigami to pieces, missing the snake that was holding the Shinigami completely. The person then pulled his hands together and the sword turned into a simple silver cross. "Amen." They whisper before looking in Leo's direction. "This is the second time today your body has gotten in this condition." The person states as Leo stared at their naked form.

"You…" He thought with widening eyes as the person smiled sadly.

"Yes…I see you recognize me, Little Reo." He says as Leo swung at him and he dodged easily. "You're wasting your energy; honestly, you were always so hot tempered." He says casually before Leo jumped on him going to crawl at him but his hands were grabbed. "You're an annoying little brat now, you know that? You used to be so sweet. It' pisses me off…really." He states pulling Leo's hands up so his arms were behind his head.

"That hurts you bastard!" Leo shouts with angered eyes and the person sighed.

"You want to kill me and my child, right? Well, I do not wish to die so I will not lie down and let you kill me, so you really should get back to your full strength before you try to fight me." He states standing, pulling Leo onto his back. "I'm sure the Nightray's will not mind me coming into their home to pour their homestay child a bath, now would they." The person says patting Leo's back as if he were a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down!" Leo shouts growling as the man snorted.

"Go ahead and bite me as much as you want… When I'm like this, I feel it not." He states with a smirk before walking off into the manor.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Alluring Secrets_**

**_#9_**

"Where am I?" Leo muttered looking around groggily, taking in his surroundings. 'This is my bathroom…' He thought looking down to see he was naked in his bath tub. "That damn bastard stripped me!" He yelled with a pissed off look on his face as he realized his body was trembling. He went to stand up and get out of the water but he his body ached to the point he couldn't even get his legs to move upward. "Damn it…" He hissed in pain as he let himself lay back down in the tub. 'I forgot that damn bastard threw me around. I can hardly move.' He thought closing his eyes as he heard a knock on the bathroom door. "If it's you, devil, you can go die!" Leo hissed as he glared at the door as it opened. "Elliot?" Leo says in confusion as he noted that Elliot was wearing a pair of sleeping pants and a sleeveless shirt.

"Devil? That's a new one from your mouth." Elliot says walking into the room holding a towel.

'Tsk, wasn't talking to you.' Leo thought hotly because he suddenly felt like he couldn't speak as he watched Elliot set the towel down on the counter and open the cabinet. 'If Elliot's here, where's that devil at?' He thought looking around the bathroom and glancing to the door as if he'd appear any minute. 'Tsk…I don't sense him anywhere. It pisses me off, he got away…' Leo thought gripping the side of the tub in anger.

"You alright…? Do you need me to get something to ease the pain?" Elliot asks gently as he looked over his shoulder.

"No…" Leo says softly relaxing his grip on the tub. 'But Elliot missed his last chance for revenge.' Leo thought gently letting his eyes close.

"I can't that Shinigami had the balls to come here…" Elliot says softly pulling out some things that Leo heard hit the counter gently.

"He was after you…" Leo says softly as he sensed Elliot turn toward him.

"But he attacked you…" Elliot says softly as he moved towards the tub.

'Because he thought that it'd make you cry.' Leo thought feeling slight pinch of pain as he felt something warm brush against his cheek. He cracked his eyes open to see Elliot was trying to brush his bangs out of his face.

"Sorry… Are you still in any pain?" He says softly, pulling his hand back away from the demon's face.

"Yeah…" Leo says softly as he saw Elliot move away from him to get something off the counter. 'Tsk… I couldn't even slightly damage that bastard but that damn devil killed him without even breaking a sweat.' Leo thought glaring at the water as he felt Elliot sigh.

"Sorry because of my stupidity you were targeted by them. It won't happen again." Elliot says softly before he stood.

'Again…Are there more than just that Shinigami after you?' Leo thought looking at Elliot who seemed a bit flustered.

"I'll let you get dried off and warmed up. I'll bring up some more tea since you first pot got busted." Elliot says not looking at Leo but the snake demon could sense the heat that was spreading across his face.

'He's going to leave me here like this? I can't move. What, the hell, does he think he's doing?' "Elliot…" Leo says softly as he watched the boy move toward the door.

"Hmm…" Elliot hums not looking back at the boy and Leo sighed.

"…can't get out. It's too deep." Leo states softly as Elliot looked at him confusedly. 'It's your fault… Do something about it.' Leo thought glaring at Elliot, who simply nodded.

"Ah…Right. The water got cool again. So your body hasn't been able to heal properly." Elliot says calmly as if he hadn't been trying to run away.

'What does that have to do with anything?' Leo thought with a small frown.

"Well, let's get rid of the water first…" He says pulling the plug so the water would drain. "We should check your temperature too; you're still shaking like a leaf." He says calmly moving to helping Leo out of the tub. Leo shuddered at the feeling of Elliot's warm arms wrapping around his middle to pull him up. "Sorry if I hurt you. You were pretty beaten up." He whispers as he slipped one of his arms around Leo knees and lifted him up and out of the tub. He then moved and set Leo onto the toilet seat before grabbing the towel and throwing it around his shoulders. Leo stared at Elliot with slight tired look as he felt the warm towel wrap around his body. He let Elliot put the thermometer into his mouth before he reached out and grabbed Elliot by the waist.

"I know you're temperature's low but before you go grabbing on to me let me see how low it is stupid." Elliot says with an annoyed look on his face but Leo did not move. He simply sighed and let the boy do as he pleased until the thermometer beeped, signaling that it was done. Elliot then took it and sighed. "Let's get you to bed, Leo…" He says gently picking up the demon that was still clinging to him. 'This is really uncomfortable…' He thought frowning as he recalled having to strip Leo and put him in the bath. 'If he found out about that he'd probably try to skin me.' Elliot thought sighing.

"Elliot…" Leo whispers reaching up and tugging on the strands of Elliot's hair.

"What's wrong, Leo." Elliot says softly as Leo pressed his face into Elliot's chest.

"You're so warm." Leo mutters softly.

"Oh, no, you're not doing that that to me again, Leo." Elliot states quickly, dropping the boy onto his bed, with a bright red face. "The blankets on, get your ass under it." He states turning away from Leo. "I'll get you some clothing… I know I put some sweat pants into the drawers." He says walking over to his dresser and he heard Leo's shuffling under the blanket. 'Good he's warming up… So he won't do something stupid like earlier.' He thought with a small frown on his lips. 'If he wasn't targeted I could have taken my time and properly killed that bastard.' He thought with a small huff as he pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt. "Okay Leo… I've got you some clothing. When you're warm enough, I think it'd be best if you put them on." He says setting them onto nightstand. "Make sure to get some sleep when you're warm enough okay?" Elliot says with a small sigh before he moved to leave but a hand shot out and grabbed Elliot's arm. "What's wrong?" He asks softly before he was pulled under the covers. "Hey!" Elliot shouts glaring at the dark haired male that was on top of him.

"I'm cold…" Leo whispers softly straddling the angel.

"You can move! Damn you…" Elliot growled glaring at the snake above him.

"I said…I wasn't able to get out." Leo states quietly as he leaned forward with a light smile. "That doesn't mean I cannot move." He adds before falling onto Elliot and sighing in annoyance.

"But you sure collapsed quickly." Elliot states glancing to the side as Leo sighed

"It seems I can't hold my own weight up at the moment." Leo muttered closing his eyes.

"En yet you were able to pull me under. You're such a lying bastard." Elliot states with a pissed sounding voice as Leo buried his face into Elliot's shirt.

"I'm just cold…" Leo muttered and Elliot growled.

"The blanket will warm you up…Get off me." Elliot states shoving at Leo to make him get off but Leo on clung onto him with a small growl.

"You're warmer than the stupid blanket." Leo grumbled hooking his right leg underneath Elliot's.

"That doesn't mean that I'm your heating rock." Elliot states with his cheeks heating up at the fact that he let Leo crawl on him for the second time that day.

"Of course not…You're much softer than a heat rock." Leo says with an almost playful tone as Elliot shoved at him. "That hurts… quit bullying me." He says with a small pout.

"Why you…" Elliot growled getting ready to smack that teasing look right out of the bastards eyes. 'Don't you dare, try to act cute now, you damn snake!' He thought shoving at Leo again with a scowl on his lips.

"Your face is all red…It's really cute." Leo says leaning his head to the side so he could see Elliot's face better.

"Get the hell off of me, now." He states shoving Leo for a third time and the demon glared at him.

"No…" Leo states giving Elliot's neck a small kiss. 'If he won't warm me up I'll just tease him to death till he gives up.' He thought sighing purposefully against Elliot's neck.

"S-Stop that." Elliot hisses putting his hand into Leo's face to keep him from doing that again. 'Perverted bastard… His temperature wasn't even as low as it was last time! He's just trying to take advantage my not wanting to hurt him.' Elliot thought glaring at the demon that looked as if he was sulking.

"No…" Leo grumbled moving his head out of Elliot's grasp.

"Don't you tell me _no_ you bratty demon." Elliot growled going to re-grab Leo's face but he ducked and pressing his lips to the soft skin under Elliot's chin.

"_Bratty_." Leo grumbled softly nipping at the skin causing the other to hit on the spine making Leo yelp in pain. "Ow…What was that for?" Leo whined pressing his face into Elliot's chest and he rubbed his sore back. "My back's still sore you jerk…" He added as he was rolled off of Elliot's body.

"I hate hurting others but I hate when people bite me more!" Elliot growls glaring at the other person before he threw the blanket off of him and climbed off the bed. He went to leave but Leo grabbed his wrist.

"You owe me." Leo stated harshly as Elliot looked down at him with knowing eyes. 'I practically got killed by the Shinigami that was after _him_ and missed my chance to fight that damned devil.' He thought glaring at the angel.

"Not if it means letting you do something like that!" Elliot says coldly as Leo hissed slightly.

"I'm cold and pissed and it's your fault. Take responsibility…" Leo almost yelled as Elliot looked slightly embarrassed by his words.

"Ah…What's that…I-Tsk…That's a stupid request!" Elliot states trying to tug his wrist away from Leo but he wasn't going to let go.

"If you don't, I'm going to make you." Leo says causing Elliot to stop before his ripped his hand out of Leo's grasp.

"As if I'd agree to that…!" Elliot shouts gripping his hand into a fist as he glared at the ground.

"Hmm…Who says you'll have a say in it?" Leo teases lightly grabbing the bottom of Elliot's shirt and Elliot turned around, slugging him in the side of the face, knocking the demon back onto his back in the process.

"I won't just lie down and let some demon take me." Elliot shouts glaring at the demon before he stormed out of the room.

"Hey wait!" Leo shouts gripping the side of his face where he was struck. 'Did he seriously just punch me?' He thought staring at the door way in shock. "Tsk… I didn't mean in that way, stupid…" Leo states grabbing the blanked and cocooning himself inside of it. "But seriously I'm freezing and this blanket isn't warm enough." He grumbled closing his eyes intending to sleep till he was warm enough.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oi! Wake up, Leo! I've brought you breakfast." Elliot's voice says as Leo felt something kick his side. The demon simply growled as he opened his eyes and turned his head to see the angel holding a tray with a sour look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Leo asks as he recalled what happened the night before. "Right…" He says with a sigh as he rubbed his jaw as Elliot walked over to the table that was just off to the right of the balcony doors.

"Just get up and eat, stupid." Elliot states setting the food down on the table as Leo rolled his eyes and stood up causing Elliot to turn away from him. "Didn't I tell you to put clothing on?" He questions as Leo stretched flinching as his joints resisted with a painful joint.

"I would have if someone had stayed to make sure I didn't fall asleep before my body was able to move." Leo says causally and Elliot shot him a glare.

"You were able to move just fine." Elliot says harshly before turning his head away with a small blush on his cheeks. "Put something on before you catch a cold." He adds setting Leo's plates onto the table as the demon walked over to his dresser to look at his bruised face in the mirror.

'Maybe I went a little over board with the teasing yesterday…' He thought flinching as he touched the bruise. "Don't want to… Besides it's warm in here today." He states with another slight stretch trying to make his body move again.

"That's because I was so pissed last night that I punched the thermostat and it broke." Elliot muttered under his breath causing Leo to look at him.

"What'd you say?" He asks with a slight curious look and Elliot shakes his head.

"Nothing, just eat…" Elliot says with a sigh turning to leave.

"Elliot…" Leo called out stopping Elliot and the angel glanced back warily. "When you're done eating, Elliot, come back up here. We need to talk about some important things..." He says calmly as Elliot turned a third of the way toward him.

"What could we possibly talk about?" He asks with a small scowl and Leo sighed.

"Our deal… And I won't have you shirking the details." Leo states causing Elliot to scowl at him.

"Tsk… Fine, but I'm putting a limit to five questions, so think carefully!" He states turning back toward the door.

"Haa? Why's that? I said no limit." Leo states with a small frown on his lips.

"Because you sexually harassed me all day yesterday…!" Elliot states spinning around and pointing at the demon. "It pissed me the hell off but I didn't want to make a scene because it cause a problem for my family! So, I dealt with it!" He adds glaring at the demon.

"But it's your fault." Leo says putting his hands onto his hips and Elliot's eye twitched.

"My fault…? Wait! You know what? I won't answer any questions if you start this shit again!" He states as Leo sighed and tilted his head to the side.

"Fine…" Leo says calmly as Elliot moved to the door. "I'm serious, no shirking me." Leo called as Elliot left the room and Elliot scowled.

'How about shanking…' He thought with an annoyed look on his face. "Whatever." He called back shutting the door.

"Geez, what is his problem. Getting so pissed over a little bit of teasing… If he really was an angel of the Sanctuary he'd just laugh it off and get over it already." Leo states with a huff before he looked at what Elliot gave him for breakfast. This caused him to smile gently as he looked at the omelet that was sitting on the table. "What is that angel trying to do? Apologize with food?" He says with a laugh as he sat in his chair and poked the egg omelet. "Maybe he wants to make me fat…" He jokes laughing at his own words before putting a fork full into his mouth.

He ate silently waiting for Elliot to return and about three hours later there was a knock at the door and Leo was spiraled under his blanket trying to get his wounds heal quicker. He called for whoever it was to come in, knowing it was Elliot by the huff of breath he heard when the door opens.

"Are you still naked?" He questions as Leo let his head fall off the edge of the bed with a slight smirk.

"Only for when you come to see me, Angel-boy…" He states watching Elliot flinch. 'And this is a sort of revenge for punching me.

"Oh, for god's sake…Why did you suddenly start harassing me like this?" Elliot says shaking his head as he pitched the bridge of his nose.

"It's not harassment…and if I had to choose a date it would be ours the other day in the woods." Leo says rolling on to his stomach with a slight smile. Elliot simply rolled his eyes and moved over to pick up the plates that were left on the table. "Hey, don't tell me you're mad about last night?" Leo states in a surprised way, pulling himself up using his hands.

"Of course I am! You stupid Bastard! What if my sister or brother saw such a thing you'd be dead by now!" Elliot states turning toward the demon before looking away.

"Why should you care if I get caught?" Leo says standing causing Elliot to turn his eyes a way.

"I don't… but I'd rather not be embarrassed to death." Elliot states with a shift.

"So, you don't care what I do to you…? As long as we don't get caught..." Leo asks with a playful smirk on his lips causing Elliot to almost drop a plate.

"I did not say that!" Elliot shouts glaring at the demon.

"But you said that you didn't want your siblings to catch us because you'd be embarrassed to death. So that means if your siblings weren't around and I tried something then you would let me." Leo says walking over to the boy that looked agitated his words.

"That not what I meant!" Elliot shouts with a bright red face.

"Hou?" Leo simply hums as he stood next to Elliot with an amused smirk playing across his face.

"Get you naked ass away from me before I kick it." Elliot states pushing Leo away from him.

"Why, I'm not going to do anything and it's not like I have different parts then you, Elliot." Leo says with a slight taunting look on his face as Elliot glared defensively.

"That's retarded! Why, the hell, would that make a difference about me wanting you to wear clothing!" Elliot states harshly. 'And you obviously know nothing about us angels! We can be both, you know!' He thought not looking at Leo.

"I'm a demon, Elliot, does that answer your question?" Leo says with a slight grin on his face and Elliot scowled.

"Fu-That would be a bad thing to say…" Elliot growls, stopping himself from saying something he'd knew would lead to something that he didn't want to deal with at the moment.

"What were you going to say?" Leo asks tilting his head with a slight curious look as Elliot turned away from him.

"Nothing…" Elliot says with a light frown on his face. 'Knowing him he'd take it as a request.' He thought as he walked out of the room slamming the door.

"Hey!" Leo shouts because Elliot left but he would rather not go out in the air conditioned hallway in his birthday suit. "Damn him…He makes me wait three hours then he disappears again." Leo states with a huff as he looked at his blanket. He then sighed before turning it back on, planning on crawling back under the covers but the door opened back up and Elliot re-entered the room. "Are you going to answer my questions now or what?" Leo asks pulling the blanket off the bed wrapping it over his shoulders.

"Depends… Have you decided on five questions?" Elliot says softly watching the demon sit down on the opposite side of the bed, facing away from the entrance. He then held the blanket open, a motion for Elliot to join him. Elliot rolled his eyes before he sat on the outside of the blanket causing Reo to sulk and close the blanket. "If you're cold put some damn clothing on, like I told you to last night." Elliot states crossing his arms as the boy buried his-self deeper into the blanket and moved closer to Elliot.

"Don't want to…" Leo muttered dumbly shuddering as the blanket warmed him again. "I want your body heat…" He says childishly causing Elliot to shake his head.

"Tsk… Put some damn clothing on and maybe I'd consider it." Elliot states with a small blush on his cheeks as Reo leaned on him. 'Why the hell does he have to do this to _me_…?' He thought feeling the warmth of the blanket on his shoulder. "You know this wasn't part of the deal." He says with a sigh and Leo chuckled.

"Neither was me getting beat up." Leo retorted causing Elliot to roll his eyes.

"Just ask your questions or go back to sleep." Elliot states watching Leo close his eyes behind his glass lenses.

"What did you do in the Sanctuary?" Leo whispered causing Elliot to flinch. "Tell me why you were there, what you did there." He whispers as he felt Elliot take a deep breath.

"Do I have to? You'd think it a foolish story." Elliot says leaning his head back on the bed the one Leo had had him pinned the night before, that memory caused his face flush slightly.

"Yes you do… and remember tell me everything you can think of." Leo says listening to Elliot sigh.

"Okay, well, I was sent to watch over the children of the Sanctuary." He said with a slight sigh. "I knew the dangers that being there would bring me but I went anyway, determined to carry out my orders." Elliot says softly as he felt Leo reposition himself so he could look up at Elliot. Elliot simply let him as he closed his eyes and remembered everything that happened to him in the Sanctuary, some good, most of them bad trying to decide on what he should tell Leo.

"You're not going to short change me are you?" Leo asks with a small pout on his lips as the corner of Elliot's mouth twitched. "If you do I'll torment you till you tell me." Leo murmured reaching a hand out and stroking Elliot's cheek slightly.

"You're shameless to try something on an angel." Elliot says slapping the hand away with a slight annoyed look as he reopened his eyes to see Leo straddling his legs, blanket and all.

"And you, Elliot, are Shameful for letting me." Leo says with a slight teasing smile.

"Get off me." Elliot ordered while Leo made himself comfortable causing Elliot to grimace at the fact he had a naked demon in his lap.

"Continue…" Leo says with a smile knowing that he had won for the moment.

"Ugh, Fine…I took the offer and I went to the sanctuary and sat on the wall or occasionally went into the gardens. I lost count of how many centuries I was there but I started to feel lonely. It should have been my first sign that the Sanctuary was getting to me but it did not even cross my mind. As it would have it, that loneliness got to me one day and I ended up meeting a child in the Sanctuary that could sense me." Elliot says quickly watching Leo, who looked slightly amused, with serious eyes.

"That seems to happen a lot to you angels of the Sanctuary..." Leo said in a bored way as he stretched his arms around Elliot's neck, pulling himself closer to Elliot. "You're talking too fast by the way. Slow down or I won't be able to understand.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore…" Elliot states looking off to the side with an force emotionless look on his face. 'If he finds out the truth I'd never live it down and I'd most likely end up dead…' Elliot thought silently as he continued his explanation.

"But this was the deal for being have and waiting till we got the Shinigami to a secluded area." Leo says with a slight frown as Elliot rolled his eyes.

"I know that! Ugh… It's not like I'm going to stop! Anyway, I kind of…Well…fell in love with that child." Elliot stated softly realizing that he had never actually admitted it to the boy and his face started to burn with embarrassment.

"Really?" Leo states lifting his head up with wide eyes and Elliot smiled knowingly but with a twinge of sadness also.

"He won't ever come looking for me out of love... He wants me dead." Elliot says softly as Leo frowned not looking at Elliot as he remembered his last moments with Elli.

"Ah…I see." Leo mutters laying back down onto Elliot. 'So Elliot was abandoned by this child…' Leo thought sadly as he felt Elliot try to push him away. "I'm staying right here." Leo growled gripping Elliot's shirt. "We're not done talking yet." He adds watching Elliot flinch.

"I want to be done... I know what you're thinking and it's not true! It was the other way around! So get off! I'm done." Elliot states pushing at him but Leo didn't budge.

"Is this going to be like pulling teeth? Cause I can totally do that." Leo says with an un-amused look on his face causing Elliot to glare at him.

"Tsk…You don't hear me prying into the time you spent in the Sanctuary do you?" Elliot states coolly as Leo tilted his head.

"I'm not the one with a bunch of Shinigami after me." Leo retorts watching the anger rise in the angel's eyes.

"I don't want to continue…ask about something different." Elliot states harshly, looking away from Leo. 'The more I tell him about the time I spent the more obvious it will become to him.' He thought gritting his teeth as Leo pressed him to continue.

"No… Finish. Tell me about what happened between you and that boy! And how you ended up in the chapel…where the Shinigami were!" Leo says looking at Elliot with serious eyes.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it anymore." Elliot states not looking at Leo as an upset and angered look formed in his eyes. 'If I said anything he'd connected the dots and realize the truth. Then he'd leave…just like last time.' He thought as he felt Leo's grasp on him tighten.

"But that's not fair…you said you would." Leo says holding Elliot in his spot to keep him from running.

"I don't want to talk about _him_! How would you feel if I pressed for details about how it was with Elli…?" Elliot states forcing a glare onto his face as he looked back up at Leo.

"Fine…I'll drop it for now." Leo states readjusting himself on Elliot's lap so Elliot couldn't escape with out embarrassing himself. 'How did he know that name… I've never mentioned her name to him...' He thought looking over Elliot carefully wondering if the teen was hiding something but he couldn't see anything besides annoyance and slight relief. "I'm going to ask another question." He states watching Elliot nod with an understanding look. 'I'll just go to my second question…even thought it might be a worse topic.' He thought before leaning back slightly. "How did you lose your wings?" He asks softly just in case anyone was listening watching Elliot tense and look at Leo with dangerous eyes.


End file.
